Poudlard, 1971 Six enfants, Une seule amitié
by loulouloute34
Summary: ABANDONNEE ! Hogwarts, 1971. Six enfants font leur rentrée. Six parmi tant d'autres. Et pourtant, ce qui différencie ces six-là, c'est leur courage, leur sens de l'amitié, et leur loyauté à toute épreuve. Sirius, Megan, Lily, James, Remus et Kate... Forever together.
1. First years of their lives

So, dislaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J;K Rowling, sauf ceux qui sont inventés par moi. C'est pas compliqué :) ! Pareil pour les lieux, et tout ça tout ça...

J'espère que vous aimerez, ceci n'est qu'une introduction, c'est le seul chapitre qui fait moins de 6 pages :) !  
J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance donc pour l'instant soyez sûrs que je publiera régulièrement, sans doute une fois par semaine, reste à décider le jour ! ^^  
Merci !

**First years of their lives...**

_31 janvier 1960 : naissance de Lily Violet Evans  
_

Pétunia Evans ne cacha évidemment pas son mécontentement à l'idée d'avoir une petite sœur. La première fois qu'elle vit le bébé, elle alla même jusqu'à cracher dans son berceau. Après ça, il n'est pas étonnant d'apprendre que Lily Evans eut une enfance difficile. Durant son premier mois de vie, elle visita la poubelle une bonne dizaine de fois. A 1 an, elle aurait pu faire un tour du monde si sa mère n'avait pas intercepté le colis des mains de Pétunia. A deux ans, elle fit un tour de manège dans la machine à laver, d'où son père la tira in extremis. A trois ans, sa sœur l'enferma dans le four. Fort heureusement, elle n'était pas assez grande pour tourner les boutons. Elle se contenta donc de laisser Lily dans le four toute la journée, ce qui suffit largement à faire pleurer la petite. Toute l'enfance de Lily se passa à peu près comme ça, jusqu'au jour où elle se fit son premier ami.

C'était un jour pluvieux de l'automne 1965, et Mr et Mrs. Evans avaient emmené Pétunia chez le dentiste. Lily était donc seule pour la journée, et elle en était ravie. Elle passa la matinée à lire dans sa chambre, et puis après avoir mangé le sandwich qu'avait préparé sa mère, elle décida de sortir. Elle prit bien soin de fermer la maison derrière elle, et les clés dans la poche de son imperméable, elle traversa la route.

Arrivée de l'autre côté sans encombre, elle entendit non loin de là des cris et des bruits de coups. Avec courage, elle s'engouffra dans l'impasse où résonnaient les cris. Elle avançait, lentement mais sûrement, quand une porte s'ouvrit sur sa droite, à une dizaine de mètres devant elle. Le petit garçon qui en sortit avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres. Et des traces de coup au visage. Lorsqu'il vit Lily dans la rue, ses yeux s'emplirent de peur et il leva brusquement la tête vers la fenêtre de sa maison.

Quelque peu rassuré par l'absence de mouvement dans l'appartement, il prit la main de Lily et l'entraîna au bout de la rue.

- Tu es folle ? S'exclama l'enfant. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? Si mon père t'avait vue, il t'aurait tuée !

- Désolée, s'excusa précipitamment Lily. J'ai entendu des cris, alors je suis venue voir ce qu'il se passait.

Par réflexe, le petit garçon passa la main sur les bleus qu'il avait sur le visage.

- C'est qui qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda la petite avec curiosité.

- Mon père, murmura le garçon d'une voix sombre.

- Ton papa ? Viens, suis-moi, commanda Lily.

Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena chez elle. Une fois qu'il fut assis sur un tabouret dans la salle de bains, elle prit les choses en main. Comme elle avait vu faire sa mère, elle sortit un coton et l'imbiba de produit. En prévenant que ça allait faire mal, elle le passa sur les blessures du garçon. Il la remercia du regard et elle le mena dans le salon, où ils s'assirent.

- Je m'appelle Lily, dit-elle en tendant la main.

- Severus, répondit-il en la serrant.

Elle lui adressa un sourire et engagea la conversation. Il s'appelait Severus Rogue et habitait avec ses deux parents. L'état de santé de sa mère était déplorable, et les coups fréquents de Tobias rogue n'y arrangeaient rien. Le petit garçon subissait également la mauvaise humeur de son père. Tobias avait perdu son travail de chauffeur de taxi magique deux ans auparavant, et il s'était mis à boire. Pour des raisons inconnues, il avait refusé que sa femme Eileen prenne du travail. La famille vivait donc sur ce qui restait de l'héritage d'un oncle lointain. Severus n'allait pas à l'école.

Lily avait 5 ans, comme lui, vivait avec son insupportable sœur et détestait sa couleur de cheveux.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir seule de chez elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle découvrait son quartier. A partir de ce jour-là, Lily et Severus se virent tous les jours, et Lily savait remonter le moral de son ami quand son père faisait une crise. Ils devinrent inséparables.

_27 mars 1960 : naissance de James Charlus Potter  
_

Charlus Potter, immensément fier du petit garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras, embrassa sa femme et laissa couler une larme. A 40 ans, ils avaient enfin réussi à avoir un enfant ! Et qui, de plus, paraissait avoir une santé de fer ! Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur le visage du père, et le petit James gazouilla.

James Potter eut une enfance particulièrement heureuse. Ses parents, de riches Aurors, le gâtaient et lui offraient à peu près tout ce qu'il demandait. Il vivait dans une grande maison, où il avait une grande chambre et une salle de jeux personnelle.

Il avait une nourrice plutôt gentille, qui s'appelait Judy et le gardait presque tous les jours. Ainsi, jusqu'à ses 5 ans, James fut l'enfant le plus heureux du monde.

Jusqu'au jour où, trop tôt, il apprit ce que voulait dire la mort.

C'était un jour pluvieux de l'automne 1965, et ce soir-là Mr et Mrs Potter rentrèrent plus tard que d'habitude. Dorea avait les yeux rougis et Judy s'inquiéta.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Une attaque dans un village moldu pas très loin d'ici, commença Charlus Potter. Tout le service des Aurors a du intervenir en urgence. Nous nous sommes précipités là-bas, mais des dizaines de moldus avaient déjà été tués. Nous avons essayé de faire fuir les mangemorts, mais...

- Il y a eu deux morts, compléta Dorea.

James leva la tête de son château de cartes explosives, et regarda sa mère.

- Qui ? Demanda Judy d'une petite voix.

- William Stevenson. Et sa femme.

James eut un hoquet de surprise. Il monta en courant dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit.

William était le parrain de l'enfant, et il venait le voir tous les dimanches. James avait une immense admiration pour lui.

Ce fut la première fois que James Potter rencontrait la mort, et malheureusement pas la dernière.

La suite de sa vie se déroula très paisiblement, même si pendant un mois une atmosphère de mort régna sur la maison. James se rendait souvent au cimetière, son père lui avait montré le chemin et lui avait permis d'y aller seul. Il se baladait entre les tombes, il pensait... Parfois, il s'asseyait là et restait seul pendant des heures. Il rentrait chez lui à la nuit tombée, mais ses parents ne s'en inquiétaient pas trop : le cimetière n'était qu'à vingt minutes à pied de la maison, et James ne risquait pas de se perdre.

Il retrouva sa bonne humeur un an après la mort de son parrain. Et continua sa vie sans autre incident notable.

_10 mars 1960 : naissance de Remus John Lupin  
_

A son premier jour de vie, Remus avait déjà les yeux grands ouverts et un regard éveillé. Il était très calme et fit l'immense bonheur de ses parents. Aloys et Laïla Lupin avaient une trentaine d'années et plusieurs tentatives derrière eux... Laïla avait eu un enfant mort-né et avait fait une fausse couche. Alors quand on lui avait dit que son petit garçon était en vie et en bonne santé... Elle en avait pleuré de joie.

L'enfant avait été élevé plutôt correctement, ses parents n'étaient pas très riches mais il se contentait de très peu. Il allait à l'école du quartier et était le meilleur élève de sa classe. Malgré son côté un peu taciturne, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec les autres élèves.

Son père travaillait dans une usine de fabrication de chaises. Un travail peu glorieux, mais qui lui permettait de nourrir sa famille.

Un soir, il rentra à la maison l'air plus heureux que jamais.

- Nous avons un nouveau patron à l'usine ! Il a augmenté nos salaires, et je l'ai invité à manger dans trois jours !

- Et il a accepté ? S'étonna Laïla.

- Oui ! Confirma Aloys. C'est absolument fantastique ! Tous les ouvriers sont rentrés à la maison le sourire aux lèvres, et ils ont tous ramené des cadeaux à leurs enfants.

Il se tourna vers Remus, qui leva la tête. L'enfant était assis par terre et lisait le journal, faute d'autres choses à faire. Oui, il avait bien six ans.

Aloys s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un petit paquet, que l'enfant ouvrit fébrilement. Découvrant le livre qu'il demandait à sa mère depuis des mois, il sauta au cou de son père.

- Merci papa ! s'écria le petit garçon.

Aloys eut un sourire et déposa l'enfant à terre. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui dit :

- Dès que tu auras fini celui-là, je t'achèterai le deuxième tome.

Remus ne sut pas comment remercier son père. Ses yeux brillaient de joie, et il fila dans sa chambre pour s'attaquer à son livre.

Trois jours plus tard, la mère de Remus avait préparé un repas assez conséquent pour accueillir le patron de son mari, et la table était décorée avec des napperons, des serviettes et des verres à pied. Remus fut un peu oppressé par tous ces changements, lui qui était un petit garçon très calme. Il s'exila donc dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas prévu qu'il mange avec les adultes, sa mère l'appela seulement pour qu'il rencontre le patron.

C'était un homme à l'allure terriblement effrayante. Grand, musclé, avec des petits yeux et des cicatrices sur le visage. Remus le salua le plus poliment possible, et quand il voulut remonter dans sa chambre, l'homme le rappela.

- Viendrais-tu faire un tour dans le jardin avec moi, jeune homme ? J'aimerais beaucoup connaître le fils de mon charmant employé...

Remus voulut refuser, mais sa mère lui lança un regard significatif. Il suivit l'homme.

- Alors, jeune homme, quel âge as-tu ?

- Six ans monsieur, répondit le garçon.

Au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançais, ils s'éloignaient de la maison et se dirigeaient vers la forêt avoisinante. Remus sentait son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine. Il avait raison d'avoir peur. Il sentit l'homme se pencher vers lui, puis plus rien. Juste une douleur atroce dans tout son corps.

Le soi-disant patron de l'usine s'appelait Fenrir Greyback. Et Remus Lupin était en train de se transformer en loup-garou.

Les années suivantes furent les pires de sa vie : son père, rongé par la culpabilité, laissa tomber la vie. Il fut retrouvé dans un fossé, la gorge tranchée.

Sa mère sombra quelques mois après dans une dépression nerveuse. Remus avait 7 ans. Le jour de son anniversaire, sa mère fut emmenée en clinique psychiatrique. Il fut recueilli par un orphelinat, mais il devait passer les soirs de pleine lune enfermé dans un cagibi en sous-sol, à hurler toute sa douleur de jeune loup-garou malheureux...

_22 mai 1960 : naissance de Kate Lucile Wilson  
_

Jamais une naissance n'avait donné autant de fil à retordre aux infirmières. Le bébé avait refusé de sortir par la voie normale et on avait du opérer par césarienne. La mère était morte sur le coup. Ça arrivait souvent.

Kate avait donc été élevée seule par son père, qui lui reprochait la mort de Moira, sa mère.

Son père n'était jamais présent à la maison, Kate s'occupait d'elle toute seule. Bruce Wilson était totalement désintéressé de sa fille. Elle dut s'inscrire seule à l'école, se débrouiller pour acheter ses livres... et elle préparait également tous ses repas seule. Son père n'était pas méchant, loin de là, il donnait juste l'impression d'ignorer l'existence de sa fille...

_25 avril 1960 : naissance de Sirius Alphard Black.  
_

Sirius naquit dans la plus grande indifférence parentale. Sa première année de vie se passa dans un parc à barreaux, et même crier ne servit à rien : on lui lançait un sort de mutisme.

Il essayait souvent d'escalader les barreaux, mais cela n'eut pas grand effet. Sa haine pour sa famille se manifesta lorsque son frère Regulus naquit. Sirius avait un an et demi, et il s'aperçut à ce moment-là que, pour des raisons totalement inconnues, on lui préférait son frère.

Regulus eut droit à une grande chambre, tandis que Sirius eut la plus petite de la maison, sombre et sans fenêtres... La salle de jeux, ouverte à son frère à toute heures, lui était interdite...

A cinq ans, il fit sa première fugue...et fut retrouvé 18 jours plus tard, à trente kilomètres de Londres. En deux ans, il fit encore 6 fugues et fut retrouvé à chaque fois. Sa famille le soupçonna d'utiliser involontairement la magie pour s'échapper.

Lorsqu'il eut 7 ans, ses parents engagèrent un instructeur qui vint chaque jour lui donner des leçons de bonne tenue, de danse et de musique. Quand on lui demanda de choisir un instrument, il choisit la guitare. Ses parents n'approuvèrent pas cette décision, mais les caprices de Sirius étaient assez redoutables, alors ils ne dirent rien.

Il apprenait également l'algèbre et le français, langue utilisée autrefois par les nobles, et que tout Black devait connaître.

Ces deux derniers cours, il les suivait avec ses trois cousines Bellatrix, Narcissa et Andromeda, lorsqu'elles revenaient de Poudlard pendant les vacances d'été. Andromeda avait 7 ans de plus que lui, Bellatrix 6 ans, et Narcissa 5.

Sirius ne s'entendait qu'avec Andromeda, et tous deux avaient secrètement lancé un plan de rébellion. Elle avait 14 ans et déjà sa famille la rejetait : lors de sa Répartition à Poudlard, le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Serdaigle, et cela n'avait pas plus aux Black...

Alors, pendant les repas de famille, les deux complices s'arrangeaient toujours pour mettre la pagaille... Andromeda connaissait les sujets à ne pas aborder : problèmes d'argent entre certains membres de la famille, problèmes de politique, accidents arrivés des années plus tôt... Elle en faisait part à son cousin, qui en parlait innocemment. Un jour, sur les conseils de sa cousine, Sirius avait demandé à la cantonade comment Druella Rosier ( la mère de ses trois cousines ) était morte. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers son mari, Cygnus, qui avait fait semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte, et Walburga avait tenté d'expliquer à son fils. Elle s'était très vite embrouillée, mais de toute façon toute la famille savait très bien que Cygnus était responsable de la mort de sa femme. Bellatrix, qui aimait beaucoup son père, l'avait accusé publiquement et elle avait fini par se battre en duel avec lui. Heureusement, d'autres membres de la famille étaient intervenus.

Sirius avait rencontré Megan, avec qui il s'était tout de suite bien entendu. Les deux enfants s'étaient énormément rapprochés, et s'entendaient comme frère et sœur.

_14 décembre 1960 : naissance de Megan Leah Jones  
_

Megan était loin d'être une enfant désirée : ses parents, des Black issus de la branche d'Elladora, une des sœurs de Phineas Nigellus ( dont dépendait toute la branche de la famille de Sirius ) , avaient seulement besoin d'une descendance.

Son père était Jasper Black, et sa mère était issue d'une famille de sorciers irlandais, des sang pur.

L'éducation de la jeune fille fut à quelques détails près la même que celle de son lointain cousin Sirius. Mis à part qu'elle fit un tel caprice que ses parents acceptèrent de lui supprimer la danse. Le seul cours qu'elle aimait était celui de musique, où elle apprenait le piano.

Megan avait l'âme d'une rebelle et à 9 ans, elle rencontra Sirius, qui lui mit toutes ses idées de révolution dans la tête. Il lui parla longuement de sa cousine Andromeda, qui avait fui avec son petit ami moldu dont elle était enceinte. La famille l'avait bannie et rayée de l'arbre généalogique.

Impressionnée et admirative, Megan fit promettre à Sirius de lui présenter sa cousine. Il promit, puis ensemble ils décidèrent de la manière dont ils pourraient se retrouver un peu plus souvent qu'une fois tous les deux ans, aux repas de famille.

Megan avait son idée.

Devant le reste de la famille, elle prônait les valeurs du sang pur et se tenait toujours très correctement. Toute la famille la savait bien éduquée. Alors, quand elle proposa que Sirius vienne passer le weekend chez elle afin de parfaire son éducation, Walburga et Orion acceptèrent sans hésiter.

Sirius fit semblant de piquer une crise, et le risque qu'il prit fut récompensé : ses parents décidèrent qu'il irait chez Megan tous les weekend.

Si on avait dit aux six enfants que plus tard, ils deviendraient amis, ils ne l'auraient pas cru. Plusieurs moldus, deux Black, un Potter et un loup-garou...  
Et pourtant, malgré leurs nombreuses différences, leur réaction à tous fut la même lorsqu'ils reçurent la lettre de Poudlard...


	2. 1971 à 1977 : Six premières années

Merci beaucoup à **pride-and-prejudiceee**, **Angie59** et **marion86** pour leurs reviews encourageantes, et merci à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de commentaires, c'est totalement déprimant... Et j'ai mes stats pour le prouver !

Ce nouveau chapitre est encore un chapitre d'introduction, mais l'histoire commence vraiment la semaine prochaine, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^ ! Et j'ai également décidé de publier plutôt le dimanche, parce que le lundi, vu qu'on rentre bientôt, ça va être chaud... Voilà voilà, merci et bone lecture !

Disclaimer : le plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à Johanne K. Rowling. Peu de choses sont à moi...

Résumé : L'histoire de James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Kate et Megan. Six enfants qui entrent à Poudlard, la même année... Que dire de plus, c'est un Sirius Black / OC, centré sur ces deux personnages mais qui parlera aussi des autres...

**1971-1977 : Six premières années...**

En septembre 1971, Sirius fit son entrée à Poudlard. Ses parents l'avaient accompagné sur le quai, et ils en profitèrent pour lui donner des consignes très strictes : interdiction d'aller à Gryffondor, et surtout ne pas fraterniser avec un Potter. Sirius haussa les épaules et se désintéressa de ses parents pour chercher Megan sur le quai.

Sa cousine lui sauta dans les bras, et il lui rendit son étreinte : ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis deux ans, depuis qu'une de leurs farces avait mal tourné...

Elle était telle qu'il s'en souvenait : resplendissante du haut de ses 11 ans, ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux bleus brillaient de joie. Il y avait, gravée sur son visage, la même expression que sur celui de sa mère : la dignité des familles de Sang pur.

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se séparer pour le trajet : deux Black ensemble, ils risquaient de se faire remarquer et d'être classés comme infréquentables par les élèves autres que Serpentard.

La première année de Sirius fut une des meilleures, car ce fut la première fois qu'il était loin des Black. De plus, il réussit à déroger à toutes les règles imposées par Orion et Walburga. Même la dernière...

Il entra dans le train du côté opposé à Megan, et chercha un compartiment libre. Les trois premiers dans lesquels il entra étaient plein à ras bord d'élèves plus vieux, et dans le quatrième un groupe de filles en pleine discussion lui jeta des regards noirs.

Désespéré, il allait s'asseoir par terre quand une porte s'ouvrit juste un peu plus loin. Un garçon de son âge sortit la tête et lui sourit.

- Entre, je suis tout seul, proposa t-il.

Sirius le remercia et entra dans le compartiment.

- James Potter, se présenta le garçon en tendant la main.

Sirius la serra avec un sourire. Ses parents n'allaient pas aimer...

- Sirius Black, répondit-il avec appréhension.

James ne dit rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules. Sirius ne sut plus trop comment faire pour sauver la mise maintenant qu'il savait qui il était. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, James engagea la conversation :

- Tu espères aller dans quelle maison ? Moi, je voudrais être à Gryffondor !

- Mes parents veulent que je sois à Serpentard, mais je préfèrerais aller à Gryffondor aussi ! S'exclama le garçon.

James parut juger que le jeune homme en face de lui était loin d'adhérer aux idées de sa famille, et le trajet se passa bien.

Quand ils sortirent du train le soir, James et Sirius étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

Ils traversèrent le lac avec des regards émerveillés, charmés par l'immense château qui apparaissait à travers la brume. L'immense façade était parsemée de tâches brillantes : les fenêtres, allumées à tous les étages. Les nombreuses tours jaillissaient vers le ciel, se détachant sur le ciel noir. Sirius et James partageaient leur barque avec deux autres garçons, Remus et Peter. Megan fit signe à son cousin, et il vit qu'elle s'était déjà fait des amies.

C'est quand ils pénétrèrent dans le château que Sirius commença à redouter la décision du Choixpeau. James le sentit immédiatement et rassura son ami :

- Tu crois que tu pourrais être mon ami si tu avais les qualités d'un Serpentard ? Je ne fréquente pas ces gens-là.

- Je ne crois pas que pour moi, on fasse très attention aux qualités. Je suis un Black, c'est tout !

- Le Choixpeau ne se base pas sur ta famille ! Regarde, ta cousine Andromeda, elle a bien fini à Serdaigle !

Sirius réfléchit, puis haussa les épaules. Autant attendre le moment fatal...

Il chercha sa cousine du regard, et elle était justement en train de le rejoindre.

- Sirius, je me sens vraiment pas bien ! J'ai peur d'aller à Serpentard !

Il la serra contre lui pour la rassurer, s'attirant un regard moqueur de James. Sirius répéta à la jeune fille ce que lui avait dit James, moyennant le fait qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'étoffe d'une Serpentard, et que de toute façon si elle se retrouvait quand même chez les serpents, lui irait voir le directeur. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Et quand elle rejoignit ses amies, James lança :

- Dis donc, t'es un rapide toi !

- C'est ma cousine, idiot !

James ne lâcha pas prise.

- J'ai entendu dire que chez les Black, on n'était jamais sûrs de rien en ce qui concerne la parenté, dit-il innocemment.

- Bon, t'as raison, c'est pas vraiment ma cousine, avoua Sirius. Mais elle et moi, c'est définitivement impossible !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Megan, c'est comme une sœur pour moi. Je la connais depuis que je suis gamin et...

A ce moment-là, une femme entra dans la salle où les élèves attendaient. Certains eurent l'air de la reconnaître. Elle se présenta comme le professeur McGonagall, directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Après un petit discours de bienvenue leur expliquant qu'elle les appellerait un par un, et qu'ils devraient poser le Choixpeau sur leur tête, elle fit entrer les élèves dans la Grande Salle en leur recommandant de ne pas faire de bruit.

Des sifflements admiratifs s'échappèrent du groupe d'enfants : le plafond était splendide. Parsemé d'étoiles, des bougies flottaient en l'air... Quelques nuages venaient troubler ce ciel limpide, et de minuscules gouttes de pluie fines tombaient sur la salle, disparaissant à quelques centimètres des élèves.

Mais Sirius ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de la table des Serpentard. Quelques élèves le regardaient : il y avait Bellatrix, Lucius Malefoy, Narcissa, les Lestrange, et encore de nombreux cousins. Sirius se redressa, tentant de paraître le plus détendu possible. Il sentit la petite main de Megan agripper discrètement son bras. Elle aussi avait senti les regards menaçants des Serpentard...

Le Choixpeau chanta sa chanson, qui comme tous les ans parlait de sa création, et des qualités requises pour rejoindre les différentes maisons...Puis le professeur McGonagall commença la lecture de sa liste.

- Abbot, John !

Un petit garçon s'avança et posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Il fut envoyé à Poufsouffle. Deux autres élèves furent répartis à Serdaigle, puis ce fut le tour de Sirius.

James lui tapa dans le dos et Megan lui murmura quelques paroles d'encouragement. Il s'avança. En tant que Black, il ne tremblait pas, mais marchait avec détermination et courage, fidèle à sa réputation.

Il monta les marches, s'assit sur le tabouret et posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

- Tiens tiens, un Black... Je devrais t'envoyer à Serpentard, mais tu es un enfant courageux... Bien, je n'hésiterai pas plus longtemps ! GRYFFONDOR !

Sirius se dirigea vers la table rouge et or sous les acclamations. Il entendit ses cousines le traiter de traître, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il adressa un grand sourire à James et suivit avec attention la fin de la Répartition.

Lorsque Megan fut envoyée chez les rouge et or, elle rejoignit Sirius en courant et lui sauta dans les bras. James, sans surprise, les rejoignit peu après.

Pendant le repas, ils firent connaissance avec Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, leurs compagnons de chambre. Ils furent très vite séduits par Remus, son intelligence, sa sagesse... Le cas de Peter resta irrésolu. Il n'était pas intelligent, peureux à en mourir, et pas particulièrement sympathique. Après le repas, ils suivirent donc les préfets de leur maison jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame, qu'ils franchirent.

La vue de la Salle Commune arracha à Sirius un sifflement d'admiration. Il eut du mal à s'en détacher. C'était une grande salle remplie de gros fauteuils confortables, de tables pour travailler, tout ça en rouge et or. Un feu crépitait dans une grande cheminée.

James dut tirer Sirius pour l'entraîner vers les escaliers. Et enfin ils découvrirent le dortoir dans lequel ils passeraient les sept années suivantes.

Cette première année se passa sans événement notable, si ce n'est que James et Sirius se rapprochèrent énormément de Remus Lupin.

C'était un garçon calme et réfléchi, très intelligent, qui savait toujours arrêter James et Sirius au bon moment lorsqu'ils faisaient des bêtises...

Quant à Peter, il suivait continuellement la petite bande, et peu à peu les garçons apprirent à l'accepter.

Megan s'était rapidement fait des amies à Gryffondor, et entraînées par Megan elles devinrent amies avec James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, qui très vite se trouvèrent un nom : aux yeux de tout le monde, ils devinrent Les Maraudeurs.

Ils firent connaissance avec Kate Wilson et Lily Evans, les amis de Megan.

Très vite, les trois filles déclarèrent la guerre à leurs deux compagnes de dortoir, deux filles tout à fait insupportables, trop maquillées et prêtes à tout pour séduire les maraudeurs...

En septembre 1972, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le quai de la gare, il manquait Megan.

James, qui avait très vite tissé une solide amitié avec la jeune fille, parcourut le quai de long en large, ne trouvant personne.

- Je ne comprends pas, répéta-t-il pour la centième fois à Remus. On avait dit 10 h 45, elle n'est toujours pas là ! Le train va démarrer !

Ils durent se résoudre à monter sans elle dans le train, et une fois que celui-ci eut démarré, ils passèrent plus d'une heure à la chercher. Introuvable...

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard particulièrement inquiets, et pour couronner le tout, sous la pluie. Le trajet en calèche se fit dans le silence le plus total, et la Répartition les intéressa à peine.

Sirius, terriblement soucieux, se leva à la fin du repas, et leva les bras pour attirer l'attention de Dumbledore. Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle, et tout le monde observa le jeune homme.

- Professeur, avez vous des nouvelles de Megan Jones ? Vous savez pourquoi elle n'est pas de retour cette année ?

Surpris, le directeur leva les yeux vers Sirius, et regarda le petit groupe qui attendait avec espoir une réponse.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi Miss Jones est absente.

Déçus, ils baissèrent la tête.

Trois jours durant, ils restèrent sans nouvelles. Même Lily et Remus avaient du mal à écouter en classe, mais ils s'efforçaient de montrer l'exemple aux autres. Sirius désespérait : en ces temps maudits, personne ne pouvait savoir si Meg était vivante ou morte.

Enfin, un soir, alors que le garçon allait pour se coucher, un hibou tapa à la fenêtre. Sirius se précipita sur la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses serres et l'ouvrit fébrilement. Ne cachant aucun secret à James, il le laissa lire par dessus son épaule.

_Sirius,_

_Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu te prévenir avant, mais j'ai du partir précipitamment. _

_Maman et moi, on a eu un problème. Pendant les vacances, alors que nous étions en France, un groupe de Mangemorts nous a attaquées. Je n'ai pas compris comment, mais nous avons pu nous échapper._

_Maman m'a alors avoué quelque chose, et Sirius, ça va peut-être te faire un choc à toi aussi._

_Mon père, Jasper Black, n'est pas vraiment mon père. Il le croit depuis toujours, mais il y a 12 ans maman a eu une aventure avec un autre homme... Cet homme, je ne sais rien de lui, si ce n'est qu'il était moldu. Tu dois sans doute savoir que Bellatrix a rejoint cette année les Mangemorts ? Je ne sais comment, mais elle est au courant de cette histoire. Elle l'a dit à Tu-Sais-Qui, et il a envoyé un groupe de Mangemorts pour me retrouver et me tuer. Parce que cela fait de moi une Sang mêlé, et que cela tarit la réputation de la famille. Ta famille._

_Si tu n'as pas encore compris, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas ta cousine, nous n'avons aucun lien du sang..._

_Tu en restes toujours un frère pour moi, je ne l'oublierai jamais._

_Je suis en sécurité maintenant, mais je vais devoir me cacher pendant longtemps... Assez pour que les Mangemorts m'oublient._

_Il ne faut pas chercher à communiquer avec moi, ce serait trop dangereux... Moi aussi ça me rend triste, j'aurais tant voulu passer cette année avec vous tous ! Maman s'est débrouillée pour que de là où je suis, je prenne des cours de magie par correspondance, comme ça quand je pourrais revenir, je serais toujours au niveau !_

_Tu me manques déjà énormément. Reste comme tu es, continue à rigoler avec James, et surtout, surtout mon frère, ne m'oublie jamais. Je ne te le pardonnerai pas._

_Ta sœur bien-aimée qui pense énormément à toi,_

_Megan._

Une larme coula sur la joue de Sirius, et il murmura à l'oreille de son meilleur ami :

- Tu crois qu'il faut le dire aux autres ?

- Dis-leur seulement que tu as reçu une lettre, qu'elle a du partir et qu'elle va bien. Ne leur dis pas pourquoi, conseilla James.

Ils mirent donc leurs amis au courant, et l'année put continuer à peu près normalement, même si Megan manquait à l'appel, et qu'une flamme s'était éteinte dans les yeux de Sirius...

En septembre 1973, James fit enfin sa demande à Lily, première d'une longue liste. Elle répondit non. Cette année fut la plus insupportable pour la pauvre jeune fille qui dut repousser James deux à trois fois par jour.

Ce fut également l'année qui rapprocha le plus les Maraudeurs...

Le soir d'Halloween, un bal était prévu, ouvert pour une fois aux élèves de toutes les années. James et Sirius avaient déjà trouvé leurs cavalières, mais quand ils demandèrent à Remus, il répondit qu'il ne viendrait pas.

- Quoi ? Tu raterais le premier bal de toute notre scolarité ?

- Remus, c'est l'occasion rêvée d'inviter Kate à danser !

Le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit.

- Je voudrais pouvoir y aller, mais c'est pas moi qui décide. Désolé les gars.

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard. James hocha la tête et ils s'accroupirent en même temps aux côtés de Remus.

- Rem, Jamesie et moi, on sait pourquoi tu ne peux pas venir.

Les yeux du garçon s'emplirent de peur. Et Sirius continua.

- Le soir d'Halloween, ça tombe un soir de pleine lune. N'ai-je pas raison ?

- Et tu n'es pas libre les soirs de pleine lune, continua James en baissant la voix. N'ai-je pas raison ?

Les deux complices échangèrent un sourire, et Sirius reprit :

- Tu as ce qu'on appelle...

- Un léger problème de fourrure. ! acheva James.

Remus se leva brusquement et monta au dortoir. Sirius lança :

- Bon, je crois que ça n'était pas la bonne manière de lui annoncer qu'on était au courant... On passe au plan B ?

- On passe au plan B, confirma James. Mais, euh... c'est quoi le plan B ?

- Y a pas de plan B ! rigola Sirius en s'engageant dans les escaliers.

James leva les yeux au ciel et prit sa suite.

Remus était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague, pensif. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, mais ne bougea pas. Il ne réagit pas non plus lorsque ses deux amis s'assirent à côté de lui.

- Rem, je vais te dire un truc, commença Sirius. Ça fait deux ans que je te connais. Ça peut paraître très peu, mais quand c'est deux années pleines de délires, de pleurs, de rires, de conneries... Et bien ces deux années, c'est les plus belles que j'ai jamais vécues. Mais ce n'est même pas le fait d'être à Poudlard, le fait d'être loin des Black, qui me rendent heureux. C'est juste de vous avoir, James et toi. Parce que sans vous, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais. Et si je ne vous avais pas connus, je ne serais pas aussi heureux aujourd'hui. Alors, tu pourrais être un vampire, le monstre du Loch Ness ou n'importe quelle bête sauvage et monstrueuse, à mes yeux, tu resterais Remus Lupin, le sage, celui qui est toujours là pour nous empêcher de faire des conneries. Parce que Rem, tu es mon ami et tu le resteras à jamais. C'est tout.

Quand Remus se retourna, il pleurait. James aussi d'ailleurs. Sirius eut un sourire, et comme un Black reste toujours un Black, il se moqua d'eux avec mesquinerie avant qu'ils n'éclatent tous les trois de rire.

En 1974, James, sur un coup de tête, décida d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Il passa les sélections avec brio, et devint attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Cette année-là, ils gagnèrent la coupe de Quidditch, et tout le monde fut séduit par le talent de James.

La même année, ils apprirent le secret de Lily : elle était amie avec Severus Rogue. Cela déclencha une énorme disputes entre les Maraudeurs et les deux filles. Eux qui passaient tout leur temps ensemble, décidèrent de ne plus se parler. Au grand malheur de James, Lily passait presque tout son temps avec Rogue, ce qui renforça sa haine pour ce dernier.

Les Maraudeurs, maintenant très populaires, furent classés par les professeurs comme fauteurs de trouble. Enfin, surtout Sirius et James, il faut bien l'avouer. Ils découvrirent Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes, en allant à Pré-au-Lard, et devinrent des clients habituels : les passages secrets qu'ils connaissaient leur permettaient de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard plus souvent que les professeurs ne le croyaient...

Sirius et James passaient leurs soirées en retenue, et devaient toujours terminer leurs devoirs dans la nuit. Heureusement, lorsqu'ils s'endormaient, Remus était là pour les finir, avec une grande discrétion et une immense gentillesse.

En 1975, James, Sirius et Peter devinrent Animagus. Ils s'entraînaient depuis deux ans, quand enfin ils purent accompagner Remus pour sa transformation. Ce dernier était contre : il ne voulait pas faire courir de risques à ses amis. Mais James et Sirius insistèrent, et il s'avoua vaincu.

Ils se trouvèrent bien vite des surnoms : James, qui se transformait en cerf, devint Cornedrue. Sirius, le chien noir, devint Patmol. Patmol et Cornedrue durent se débrouiller seuls pour la première sortie : Peter était encore incapable de se transformer plus de quelques secondes.

Cette année-là, Sirius fit la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie...

Severus Rogue avait découvert le petit problème de fourrure de Remus. Il menaça Sirius avec ça, et ce dernier, pris d'une rage intense, dévoila la cachette à Rogue, pensant qu'il n'oserait pas s'y aventurer.

James et lui étaient dans le dortoir et se préparaient à aller rejoindre Remus lorsque Sirius attrapa son meilleur ami par le bras.

- James... On va avoir un problème.

Patmol était penché à la fenêtre, et Cornedrue le rejoignit.

- Sirius, explique moi pourquoi Severus Rogue est en train d'entrer dans le passage du Saule Cogneur ?

- James, je suis désolé...

- Attends, plus tard les explications...

Et James se mit à courir vers la sortie du Château. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le tunnel, les poumons en feu, il se précipita sur Severus Rogue, et l'emmena de force vers la sortie. Il était mort de peur : les hurlements de Remus en train de se transformer résonnaient dans la Cabane Hurlante...

Sirius était là, mort d'inquiétude.

- James, dit il précipitamment, je suis désolé ! Je n'ai pas voulu faire ça, je veux dire, je ne pensais pas vraiment qu'il allait y aller !

James le fit taire d'un regard et prit la parole, sa baguette pointée sur Rogue.

- Servilus, je n'ai pas envie de te faire de mal. Mais si tu t'avises de dire quoi que ce soit à propos de ce soir... Je ne tolèrerai pas que quelque chose arrive à Sirius. Alors oublie ce qui vient de se passer, où attends-toi à ne pas aimer la suite de ta vie...

- Ce sont des menaces, Potter ?

- Plus sérieuses que ça, tu meurs. Compris ?

- Compris.

James baissa sa baguette et Severus s'enfuit en courant. Cornedrue se tourna vers Sirius.

- Merci... murmura ce dernier.

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai demandé à ce crétin de ne rien dire que je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai risqué ma vie et celle de Rogue, tout ça par ta faute. Pour l'heure, tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui à mes yeux. J'espère que tu seras capable de me prouver le contraire.

Les yeux brillants, James s'engouffra dans le tunnel. Sirius le suivit, brisé et énervé contre lui-même.

Deux jours plus tard, il savait enfin ce qu'il devait dire à James pour lui prouver son amitié.

Malheureusement, ce dernier l'évitait. Il semblait vouloir donner à Sirius le plus de difficultés possible.

Finalement, Sirius se débrouilla pour coincer James à la sortie d'un cours.

- James... Je sais à quel point j'ai été con. J'ai risqué ta vie et celle d'un crétin, mais Rogue je m'en fous, ça ne compte pas. C'est toi le plus important. Depuis deux jours, je me demande ce qui se serait passé si tu étais mort en essayant de sauver Servilus. Je me demande vraiment ce que je serais devenu. Et pour me prouver que tu fais un bien meilleur ami que moi, tu as demandé à Rogue de ne rien dire. Tu l'as menacé pour moi...

- Je ne l'ai pas seulement menacé. S'il avait dit quoi que ce soit, il l'aurait vraiment regretté, Sirius.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je crois que je ne mérite pas ton amitié, James. Je ne la mérite pas, mais j'en ai besoin quand même. Tu sais ce qui se passerait si tu me laissais tomber ?

James secoua la tête.

- Je crois que je me laisserais mourir de faim, dit-il très sérieusement.

- Tu sais quoi Black ? Tu mérites largement mon amitié. Tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais t'abandonner comme ça ? Jamais, Patmol. Tu restes mon frère pour toujours.

Ils s'étreignirent, heureux, et rejoignirent Remus, qui sourit en les voyant arriver ensemble.

Un Maraudeur ne peut pas être prévisible. Et ces deux là étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus Maraudeur au monde.

L'été de cette année là, en août 1976, Sirius fugua de chez ses parents et trouva refuge chez James. Ses parents l'accueillirent avec chaleur, et Sirius termina l'été là-bas.

En 1976, James et Sirius réalisèrent l'étendue de leur popularité, et commencèrent à remarquer qu'à Poudlard, il y avait pas mal de filles, et des jolies...

En garçons intelligents qu'ils étaient, ils se mirent à sortir avec n'importe qui, juste pour le fun... Ils ne restaient pas bien longtemps avec leur copines, et se lassaient rapidement. Le record de Sirius fut trois jours, celui de James une semaine.

Lily désapprouvait totalement cette conduite déplorable, et en tant que préfète elle devint encore plus hargneuse avec eux.

Ce ne fut pas leur meilleure année... Les attaques de Lord Voldemort se firent plus nombreuses, et les morts se multiplièrent. James perdit ses deux parents, et résista au choc avec difficulté. Sirius et Remus furent là pour lui tout au long de l'année, le soutenant quand ça n'allait pas. Patmol l'accompagna plusieurs fois sur la tombe de Charlus et Dorea Potter, séchant ses larmes et l'écoutant parler.

Poudlard dut fermer pendant une semaine, le temps que des Aurors viennent renforcer les mesures de sécurité : le danger se faisait plus grand chaque jour. Sirius fit du chantage à sa mère pour que Remus et James puissent passer cette semaine dans la maison des Black, et les quelques secrets qu'il avait sur sa mère firent leur effet : Elle les laissa tranquille toute la semaine.

Enfin, ils purent retrouver leur école. Sans Peter. Il avait fui vers l'Albanie avec ses parents.

À la fin de l'année, Sirius sortit avec une fille. Et en un mois, il changea énormément et se disputa avec tous ses amis.

Cette année fut l'une des pires.

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont lu et suivi ce chapitre.

Je tiens à préciser plusieurs choses : d'abord, je sais que James devrait être poursuiveur et non attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch. Mais on a beau me le répéter souvent, je suis incapable de m'enlever l'image de James en attrapeur. Désolée si ça vous dérange, mais de toute façon, ça n'a pas grande importance dans l'histoire.

Ensuite, par rapport au premier chapitre. Johanne Rowling a effectivement fait savoir que Charlus et Dorea Potter n'étaient pas les parents de James. Mais dans l'absolu, ce qu'on sait sur ces derniers correspond : on sait que James est un enfant tardif, et que ses parents sont morts durant sa septième année.

Dorea Potter étant morte entre 1976 et 1981 et à 57 ans selon l'encyclopédie Harry Potter, si l'on décide qu'elle est morte en 1977, James avait 17 ans, ce qui voudrait dire qu'elle en avait 40 quand il est né. Ce qui correspond à la définition d'enfant tardif !

J'espère que vous avez compris, j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas très clair...


	3. I could leave everything for you

Me voilà de retour ! Pour un troisième chapitre, et enfin commence la véritable histoire...

J'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci, si oui, je vous en prie, laissez des commentaires ! :D

Bonne lecture à tous, et merci à mes revieweurs !

**I could leave everything for you. I'll prove it.**

Sirius se dirigea vers la fille qu'il avait abandonnée au début de l'été. Elle était adossée à un poteau, sur le quai, et semblait l'attendre.

Elle s'appelait Tracy Sanders et rentrait en septième année à Poufsouffle. Elle était blonde, à la pointe de la mode, pulpeuse et passablement idiote. Mais c'était la fille la plus populaire de Poudlard.

Sirius la prit par la taille et l'attira contre lui. Il l'embrassa et sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour de son cou.

Tracy était fière de sortir avec lui, et ça se sentait.

Sirius Black était grand, musclé, et ses cheveux bruns tombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules. Ses yeux gris brillaient d'un éclat d'arrogance, et qui se serait cru capable de déchiffrer son expression se serait trompé. Il n'était pas du genre à afficher sa vie sur son visage. Sirius était un garçon mystérieux...

Cela faisait déjà quatre mois que Tracy et lui étaient ensemble, et sans vouloir se vanter, Sirius n'avait pas perdu de temps : ils couchaient ensemble depuis cinq mois.

Et ça n'était pas une erreur de calcul.

Tracy se colla un peu plus à lui, et il eut un sourire. Il continua à l'embrasser.

Lily repéra de loin Kate, qui parlait avec Remus. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant leurs doigts entrelacés, puis décida que les rejoindre serait le meilleur moyen de savoir.

Lily était remarquablement heureuse de retrouver ses amis. Kate avait bronzé, ce qui la rendait plus belle que jamais. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en un chignon dont quelques mèches dépassaient follement, et les yeux de la jeune fille avaient une très jolie couleur chocolat.

Kate était très extravertie, et avait le don de se faire très vite des amis. C'était plutôt une bonne élève, bien que détestant les cours : son truc à elle, c'était le sport.

Elle adorait le jogging, et se levait presque tous les matins pour aller courir dans le parc de Poudlard.

Et apparemment, elle sortait avec Remus Lupin. Ce qui restait à confirmer...

- Lily ! Hurla Kate en la voyant.

Elle lui sauta quasiment dessus, en profitant pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Ça y est, je l'ai eu !

- Tu sors avec Remus ?

Kate confirma d'un sourire et les deux filles rejoignirent le jeune homme, qui salua Lily d'un signe de tête. James ne tarda pas, et ils ne prirent même pas la peine d'attendre Sirius. Il ne leur avait pas adressé la parole depuis un bon bout de temps...

Lily demanda quand même à James :

- Est-ce que Black se souvient qu'il a des amis ?

- Je ne crois pas... Cette fille, Tracy, il y a des jours où j'ai vraiment envie de la tuer... Le pire, c'est que je ne comprends pas Sirius. Il ne l'aime pas ! Il n'est avec elle que pour le sexe !

- Déplorable, commenta Kate.

Remus hocha la tête, et un long silence s'installa, qui fut brisé par des cris à l'extrémité du quai :

- Lily ! Kate !

Les deux filles tournèrent la tête, et se mirent à courir comme des folles. Un magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux noirs les attendait au bout du quai...

- Megan !

Les trois filles se retrouvèrent à grand renfort de cris et de pleurs.

Megan était restée la sublime jeune fille qu'elle était en les quittant. Ses longs cheveux noir de jais tombaient dans son dos, et de ses yeux bleu océan coulaient des larmes de joie.

Elles sanglotaient toutes les trois quand Remus et James les rejoignirent. Megan les étreignit avec force, puis son regard sembla chercher quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

- Où est Sirius ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Personne ne lui répondit, et elle reposa la question d'une voix plus ferme.

Remus lui prit doucement la main, et l'entraîna un peu plus loin. D'un endroit où enfin elle aperçut son cousin. Elle voulut se précipiter vers lui pour lui hurler d'arrêter de se détruire... Remus la retint.

Megan n'avait jamais connu son cousin comme ça. Il avait toujours été doux, gentil, et le voir...

Il faisait plus qu'embrasser cette fille... D'un peu plus loin, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il la violait, tellement leurs gestes étaient sauvages.

Sirius avait terriblement changé, ça se voyait même dans sa manière d'être, dans sa manière de se tenir... Megan le connaissait trop bien. Il était devenu arrogant. Elle fit part de ses sentiments à Lily, qui confirma avec un sourire triste.

- Sirius a énormément changé, depuis que... il y a eu un accident, James et Severus auraient pu mourir, par la faute de Sirius... Ça s'est bien terminé, mais depuis Sirius pense qu'il ne mérite plus l'amitié de James. Au début, ça se passait bien, mais à la fin de l'année dernière, ils se sont disputés tous les deux... à cause de cette fille, justement. James a reproché à Sirius de foutre sa vie en l'air, et ça a dégénéré... Ils se sont battus, assez violemment; et depuis ils ne se parlent plus, même si James aimerait bien retrouver son meilleur ami comme il était avant... Voilà, tu sais tout.

Megan hocha la tête et prit son temps pour méditer ce que venait de lui dire Lily, puis elle sourit à cette dernière :

- On ne va pas laisser mon imbécile de cousin gâcher nos retrouvailles, pas vrai ?

Lily approuva et entraîna son amie dans le train, l'arrachant à la contemplation de Sirius.

Megan raconta à ses amis retrouvés comment elle avait vécu les cinq années précédentes. Elle ne cacha pas à ses amis que son père était un Moldu...

Sa mère l'avait envoyée en France, dans une maison isolée sur la Côte d'Azur, où elle avait pris des cours de magie par correspondance. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir, il n'y avait rien à faire là-bas à part lire et travailler. Cela étant, elle avait supplié sa mère chaque été pour revenir à Poudlard, mais rien à faire, elle refusait à chaque fois.

- Et comment tu as fait cette année ? Demanda Kate.

- J'ai montré à ma mère que j'étais tout à fait capable de me défendre. Il y a eu une attaque de Mangemorts dans un village pas loin, et j'y suis allée. Je crois que je me suis bien défendue, mais ma mère est venue me chercher au bout de dix minutes, avoua-t-elle en riant. Elle m'a dit que si c'était pour me faire tuer, autant retourner à Poudlard !

Ses amis sourirent : elle n'avait pas changé.

- Tu as vraiment combattu des Mangemorts ? Mais c'est dangereux ! S'étonna Kate.

- Hey, c'est pas pour rien que je suis à Gryffondor ! Mais racontez-moi, vous, tout ce qui s'est passé pendant que je n'étais pas là !

Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. Lily prit la parole, et Megan en profita pour la regarder.

Elle avait beaucoup changé : ses cheveux roux étaient plus beaux que jamais, leur couleur n'était plus orange carotte mais plutôt auburn avec des reflets. Ses yeux verts émeraude se perdaient dans le vague pendant qu'elle racontait.

- La deuxième année, c'est le début qui a été le plus difficile. Nous t'avons cherché partout, mais personne n'avait de nouvelles de toi. Sirius était comme mort : il ne travaillait plus, ne riait plus... Il a même demandé à Dumbledore s'il savait où tu étais. Il devenait comme un fantôme... Quand il a reçu ta lettre, il a commencé à aller mieux. Nous aussi. Mais on se rendait quand même tous compte que dans les yeux de Sirius, il manquait une petite flamme...

- En troisième année, continua Remus, Sirius et James ont découvert mon... petit problème de fourrure. Je sais que tu es au courant, tu es bien trop intelligente pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Tout comme Lily d'ailleurs, expliqua Remus avant que Megan ne puisse le couper. J'ai mal réagi, et Sirius m'a fait un discours sur l'amitié... C'est là que j'ai compris qui il était vraiment...

Sentant que Remus n'aurait pas la force de continuer, James reprit :

- En quatrième année, je suis entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Sirius et moi avons commencé à... comment dire, mettre la pagaille dans tout le château, et la même année on s'est disputés avec les filles.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Megan.

- Et bien...

- Parce que James ne supportait pas que je sois amie avec Severus Rogue !

Honteux, James baissa la tête, et Megan éclata de rire.

- Bon, allez, continuez ! La cinquième année, il s'est passé quoi ?

- Et bien...

- Attends Kate, je crois que c'est à moi de raconter ça, coupa James.

Elle sourit et lui laissa la parole.

- Sirius a fait une connerie. C'est de là que tout est parti. Il a révélé à Rogue l'endroit où se cachait Lunard. Et cet imbécile de Servilus y est allé. J'ai du entrer dans le souterrain avec ma forme humaine pour le sauver.

- Quoi ?

Megan savait les risques que cela encourait de se trouver dans une pièce avec un loup-garou en transformation.

- Sirius a vraiment fait ça ?

- Il l'a fait... Je lui en ai beaucoup voulu, mais il a su me faire comprendre qu'il regrettait. Je l'ai pardonné. Sauf qu'à partir de là, il a beaucoup culpabilisé...

Remus le coupa :

- Pas au début. Toute l'année dernière s'est plutôt bien passée. Il y avait des moments où il avait l'air absent, mais il était normal.

- Avec tous les évènements de l'année dernière, je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu être normal ! Le contredit Lily. Sirius s'est rendu compte à la fin de l'année qu'il avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour draguer...

- Et il est sorti avec cette fille, Tracy, devina Meg.

- Ouais, confirma James. Puis on s'est disputés, et depuis plus rien. Ce n'est pas tellement le fait qu'il soit sorti avec elle, ça on s'en moquait. C'est juste qu'elle a transformé notre Sirius.

Le concerné était justement avec Tracy, seuls dans un compartiment. Depuis le début du trajet pas un mot n'avait été prononcé. Ils étaient juste collés l'un à l'autre, leurs lèvres se cherchant, se trouvant, leurs mains descendant plus bas que permis...

Quand enfin Sirius, ankylosé, décida de faire quelques pas dans le couloir. Il hésita longtemps devant la porte d'où résonnaient les voix de ses amis. Et quand il entendit qu'on parlait de lui, il la poussa.

A ce moment-là, Sirius entra dans le compartiment. Megan le regarda un instant dans les yeux, puis partit en claquant la porte aussi fort qu'elle put.

- J'ai raté quelque chose ? C'était ma cousine ou j'ai rêvé ?

- T'as pas rêvé. C'était bien Megan.

Sirius se leva. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand James lui attrapa le bras.

- Il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner quelques petites choses avant. Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi elle est partie ?

- Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Tu le sais aussi, Sirius, dit Lily.

Il ne répondit pas, et Remus prit la parole.

Remus le sage, comme on l'appelait parfois... Il avait les cheveux blond dorés et des yeux bleu très clairs. Son visage avait gardé quelques marques de sa rencontre avec Fenrir Greyback, mais il n'en restait pas moins séduisant. Il chuchota de sa voix douce :

- Réfléchis un peu. Megan t'a quitté, tu étais le petit Sirius complètement fou de sa cousine. Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour elle, et elle avait les yeux qui brillaient quand elle te voyait. Tu étais incapable d'approcher une fille à part elle, et votre passe-temps préféré, c'était rigoler ensemble. Au passage, on sait tous que Megan n'est pas ta cousine. Elle revient, à peine cinq ans plus tard, et tu es devenu arrogant, prétentieux, sauvage, et un salaud avec les filles. Tu as fait pas mal de conneries, et elle qui espérait te retrouver avec nous, elle se rend compte que tu nous a perdus, et que tu n'as pas été capable de te faire pardonner. Et tu remarques à peine qu'elle est revenue. Tu comprends ?

Sirius ne dit rien. Il regarda ses amis, et comprit. Qu'il avait merdé. Et remarquablement merdé même...

Et que s'il devait avant tout se faire pardonner auprès de Megan, eux non plus n'oublieraient pas de si tôt.

- Je crois que je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

Il ouvrit la porte et disparut dans le couloir. Il retourna dans le compartiment dans lequel il était quelques minutes auparavant. Prenant une grande inspiration, il ouvrit la porte. Tracy l'attendait.

- Sirinouchet, te voilà enfin ! Où étais-tu ?

- Parti retrouver mes amis, indiqua-t-il.

La jeune fille eut une grimace de dédain.

- Tes « amis » ? Depuis quand tu leur reparles, à eux ? Je te rappelle qu'ils m'ont insulté !

- Et ils avaient raison, soutint Sirius. Tracy, je suis désolé, mais je te quitte.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- La fille dont je suis amoureux depuis toujours est revenue à Poudlard. Et je me suis rendu compte que ma vie, c'était elle, pas toi. Alors toi et moi, c'est du passé. Désolé.

Il sortit. C'était au moins une première chose de faite. Mais il n'avait pas que ça à se faire pardonner. Il avait abandonné ses amis à la fin de l'année précédente, et il savait que tant que ceux-ci ne l'auraient pas totalement pardonné, il en serait de même pour Megan.

Il retourna dans leur compartiment, et sourit à sa cousine. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant. Il pensa qu'engager la conversation serait une bonne idée, mais Remus lui lança un regard du genre : « Sirius, cher ami, laisse-là tranquille si tu tiens à la vie... » Le jeune homme obéit et se tint tranquille.

Le trajet se passa dans le calme, les trois filles s'endormaient à moitié, Remus lisait et les deux autres jouaient aux échecs sorciers. Vers 15 heures, Sirius décida de partir, sentant que sa présence n'était pas la bienvenue. Personne ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'il passa la porte.

Les quelques heures restantes du trajet, Sirius les passa assis par terre dans le couloir. Il entendait les autres rire derrière la porte...

Il saisit quelques bribes de parole, notamment Lily qui racontait ses vacances en France, James qui racontait Poudlard l'été, seul...

Kate revenait d'Italie, et Remus avait pu rejoindre une de ses tantes en Espagne.

Sirius aurait voulu être avec eux, raconter lui aussi ses vacances...

Trop d'erreurs du passé finissent toujours par se payer.

Aujourd'hui, il payait ses conneries.

Megan hurla de joie quand, en sortant du train, elle vit les lumières du château qui scintillaient au loin, de l'autre côté du lac. Elle découvrit avec surprise les calèches qui devaient les emmener à Poudlard, et retrouva la Grande Salle avec émotion. Elle se mit à pleurer et obligea tous ses amis à lui faire un câlin. James éclata de rire mais la serra contre lui : il pouvait comprendre que cinq ans sans Poudlard, c'était dur.

- C'est incroyable comme tout ça m'avait manqué !

Sirius eut un sourire attendri en l'entendant.

Lors de la Répartition, il se remémora avec nostalgie son envoi à Gryffondor... Et quand Megan lui avait sauté au cou... Ce jour-là, ils pensaient être inséparables. L'avenir avait prouvé qu'ils se trompaient.

Il prouverait que tout pouvait recommencer.

Le jeune homme délaissé mangea seul, sans bruit. Il écoutait Megan demander tous les détails sur le couple Alice Miller et Frank Londubat.

Ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés. Tous les deux d'une extrême gentillesse, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps avec Sirius l'année d'avant, quand ses amis lui en voulaient de sortir avec Tracy. Le jeune homme leur en était très reconnaissant. Sans eux, il aurait eu du mal à tenir.

Les emplois du temps furent distribués pendant le dîner et le lendemain, leur premier cours fut un cours de Potions, animé par le professeur Slughorn. Sirius se démena pour s'asseoir près de James, et en profita pour lui parler.

- Jamesie... Tu crois qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner ?

- Je ne sais pas Sirius. Franchement, je ne sais pas. Je crois que notre amitié est capable de résister à ça.

- Moi aussi, approuva Sirius.

- Mais tu n'avais pas grand chose à faire de notre amitié l'année dernière. Notamment quand tu as insulté Lily.

Les trois filles étaient assises juste derrière, et entendaient tout.

- Lily, tu étais au courant ? Chuchota Kate.

- Pas du tout, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. Ça a l'air d'être une histoire entre eux deux... Et c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle leur dispute était si violente...

- Je sais James, continua Sirius, je n'aurais jamais du dire ça. Sache que maintenant, je regrette. J'ai même du mal à regarder Lily en face, si tu veux tout savoir. Je me dis que ce serait peut-être plus simple si je lui disais, mais je n'y arrive pas.

- Tu sais quoi Sirius ? Je crois que tu devrais leur dire, à tous, ce que tu as dit sur eux.

- A tous ?

Les yeux de Sirius s'emplirent de peur.

- Je ne peux pas James. C'est trop dur. Est-ce que tu te rends compte des horreurs que je leur ai balancé ?

- Tu veux que je te pardonne ?

- Bien sûr que je veux ! Mais... Tu me demandes beaucoup... Cette soirée était tellement horrible...

- Rappelle-toi, et redis-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé.

- Pourquoi tu m'obliges à te raconter ça ?

- Parce que je sais que ça va te faire souffrir. C'est au moins ce que tu mérites.

Sirius baissa la voix, et les filles n'entendirent pas la suite.

- C'était un soir, en mai... Je venais de vous dire que je sortais avec Tracy. Nous étions dans la Salle Commune, il ne restait que Remus, Lily, Kate, toi et moi... Vous m'avez dit que c'était nul de rester avec cette fille uniquement pour le sexe. Je... j'étais énervé, et j'ai commencé à te dire que ce n'était pas un sale puceau orphelin qui allait me dicter ma conduite...

Le regard de James se durcit, et il obligea Sirius à continuer.

- Et ensuite, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Ensuite... contre toute attente, Lily t'a défendu. Et je lui ai dit... qu'elle n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe accro aux bibliothèques, et qu'elle ne saurait jamais avouer son amour pour toi...

Sa voix se brisa.

- Raconte ce que tu as dit à Kate, Sirius, rappelle-toi...

- Kate... J'ai dit qu'elle devrait arrêter d'idolâtrer Remus, que ça la rendait idiote et qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui...

- Et enfin, le meilleur pour la fin, lança James avec férocité. Remus ! Qu'as-tu dit à ce bon vieux Remus ?

- Rem... J'ai dit qu'il nous bousillait la vie, que s'il n'était pas loup-garou on pourrait tous être heureux, qu'il était un... un monstre dangereux...

La cloche sonna. Les élèves commencèrent à s'agiter, et James cracha :

- Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, pour te sauver la mise, Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait après que tu aies insulté tous mes amis ? Je leur ai lancé un Oubliettes, à tous, sans exception, pour que tu puisses continuer à vivre ta vie tranquillement. Est-ce qu'un jour tu m'as remercié ?

James partit sans attendre de réponse.

Sirius passa deux jours à ruminer, seul dans son coin.

Le troisième jour, après le dîner, il alla voir Kate. Mieux valait commencer par le moins difficile.

- Kate, je peux te parler une seconde ?

Elle accepta et le suivit.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

- Oui. C'est assez important.

- Je t'écoute.

- L'année dernière, un soir en mai, tu m'as dit que j'étais nul de sortir avec Tracy. Que ça servait à rien, et que c'était idiot de rester avec elle pour le sexe. Tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir, je pense. Et bien, je t'ai insultée. J'ai dit... que tu n'avais aucune chance avec Rem, et que ça te rendait idiote de l'aimer.

- Pourquoi ai-je oublié ? Demanda la jeune fille en croisant les bras.

- Parce qu'après ça, James t'a lancé un sortilège d'amnésie.

- En tout cas, merci de me l'avoir dit Sirius. Faute avouée est a moitié pardonnée !

Il sourit.

- J'espère que les autres réagiront de la même manière... Kate, sois sûre que je regrette beaucoup d'avoir perdu mon temps avec elle. Je réalise que c'est avec vous que j'aurai du être.

Elle sourit et le laissa.

Estimant que c'était déjà beaucoup pour une même journée, Sirius monta se coucher. Lorsqu'il se glissa dans son lit, il entendit James lui dire :

- C'est ok mec, t'es bien parti. Je ne sais pas si ça suffira pour qu'ils te pardonnent, mais c'est un début.

- Merci James. Vraiment, merci.

Une semaine plus tard, il s'attaqua à la deuxième partie du problème : Lily.

Ce fut difficile. Très difficile.

- Quoi ? Tu as osé me traiter de... tu-sais-quoi ? Mais Sirius, est-ce qu'on t'a appris à réfléchir ? C'est comme ça que tu essaies de garder tes amis ?

- Lily, je...

- Et je ne suis PAS amoureuse de James ! Comment tu expliques ta réaction démesurée, alors que d'après tes dires, nous n'avions fait que commenter ta relation avec cette fille ?

- Je ne me l'explique pas. J'ai réagi violemment, c'est vrai. Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit.

- Tu regrettes ? Et bien ça ne suffit pas. Et sache que tu n'es pas près de retrouver mon amitié.

Elle partit, rageuse.

Sirius décida d'attendre un peu pour parler à Remus. Il savait que ce dernier aurait beaucoup de mal à lui pardonner.

Le soir du bal d'Halloween, Remus était avec Kate au buffet, quand il vit Sirius arriver vers lui. Il abandonna sa fiancée pour rejoindre son ami.

- Rem, il faut que je te parle.

- Dehors alors, il y a moins de monde.

Ils sortirent dans le parc. Seule la lune les éclairait.

- Rem, commença Sirius, tu sais combien je tiens à toi. J'ai fait des conneries, et j'ai décidé de les réparer. Il y en a beaucoup que tu connais, mais il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas.

- Tu veux parler de cette soirée où tu nous as tous insultés ? Laisse tomber, ça fait longtemps que c'est oublié.

- Quoi ? Mais James...

- Les sortilèges d'amnésie ne marchent pas sur les loups-garous. Nous avons les sens bien trop aiguisés.

- Et, tu n'en as pas parlé aux autres ?

- J'ai respecté la décision de James, que j'ai trouvée juste. Il a eu raison de te laisser une chance. C'était à toi de leur dire. Quant à moi... Je sais que je suis un monstre. Ça n'était pas la peine de me le rappeler.

- Je ne le pensais pas sérieusement. Tu sais Rem, tel que je te vois, je ne vois pas un loup-garou. Je vois Remus Lupin, mon meilleur ami, qui a toujours été là pour moi, et que je n'oublierai jamais. Je te vois juste toi, l'homme et non le loup qui se cache en toi.

- C'est bon Sirius, pas la peine... Je sais ce que tu penses, dit Remus avec un sourire.

Ils regagnèrent la salle ensemble, et Remus rejoignit Kate. Sirius prit la folle initiative d'aller parler à Megan. Qui était en grande discussion avec James.

- Hey ! Heu, Megan... Je peux te parler ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille, quand ils se posèrent sur Sirius, s'emplirent de tristesse. Mais, encouragée par James, elle le suivit.

Ils s'assirent au bord du lac, et Sirius laissa ses yeux vagabonder à l'horizon.

- Megan... Je ne sais pas comment te dire à quel point je suis désolé. Je crois que les mots ne suffiraient pas, il faudrait que tu voies les larmes pour comprendre. Comprendre à quel point tu m'as manqué, pendant toutes ces années. Chaque jour, je relisais ta lettre, seule chose que j'avais de toi... Regarde, elle est encore là...

Il la sortit d'une poche de sa chemise, en haut à gauche...

- Tu vois, près du cœur... Pour toujours penser à toi. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, Meg.

Elle se leva.

- Allez, arrête de baratiner Sirius. Tu ne m'as jamais considéré que comme ta cousine.

Elle fit mine de partir, mais il se leva à son tour.

- On était vraiment cousins, à l'époque. Quand tu m'as appris le contraire, j'ai reconsidéré la chose.

- Reconsidéré la chose ?

- Tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire, Megan ! Ne fais pas semblant !

- Et si, au lieu de jouer aux devinettes, tu me le disais directement !

Il soupira, et s'approcha d'elle.

- Megan, tu te souviens du jour où l'on s'est rencontrés ? Je crois que dès ce moment là, j'ai su que jamais rien ne pourrait me pousser à t'oublier. Je t'aime, Megan. Je ne vois pas de quelle autre manière je pourrais te le dire pour que tu comprennes que ma force, c'est toi. Que c'est dans tes yeux que je puise l'énergie qui me fait vivre.

Tout en parlant, il caressa la joue de Megan, qui baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes.

- Désolée Sirius, je crois que je ne suis pas prête. Tu sais que je t'aime, mais je ne suis pas prête à franchir le pas. Répare tes erreurs, et reviens me voir.

Il releva la tête de la jeune fille et essuya ses larmes.

- Sirius ?

- Megan ?

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de se glisser dans les bras du jeune homme, qui la serra contre lui.

- Répare vite tes erreurs, je ne me sens pas capable d'attendre longtemps.

- Je n'ai plus grand chose à faire. Remus et Kate m'ont pardonné. Lily, c'est un cas désespéré, elle m'en veut à mort. Et James, c'est presque fait...

- Dépêche toi cousin, c'est tout ce que j'attends de toi...

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, et la lâcha.

- J'y vais de ce pas !

Il rejoignirent James, qui jeta un regard interrogateur à Sirius qui l'entraîna vers le hall.

- Remus et Kate m'ont pardonné, Megan aussi... Il ne reste que toi, James.

- Et Lily.

- Je crois qu'elle m'a pardonné.

- Non, pas encore. Tu sais que c'est la pire insulte qu'on puisse lui faire. Elle n'est pas prête à recommencer.

- Et toi, tu l'es ?

- Ouais. T'as toujours été mon frère, pendant tout ce temps. T'es resté là.

Il posa la main sur son cœur, et Sirius l'étreignit avec force.

Deux jours après, il décida d'aller voir Lily.

- Lily, je peux te parler ?

- Dégage, Black.

- Allez Lily, sois cool !

- Je ne crois pas que les Sang-de-Bourbe soient particulièrement cool. À mon souvenir, tu ne les aimes pas. Alors dégage !

Et elle partit.

Sirius se demanda comment il allait faire pour récupérer l'amitié de la jeune fille. Il retourna dans son dortoir, prit un morceau de parchemin et un plume, et écrivit.

_Lilyjolie, tu me manques..._

_Je sais pourquoi pendant toutes ces années, je n'étais pas normal. C'est parce qu'il n'y avait pas Megan. Que sans elle, je ne peux pas avoir les idées claires._

_Ça n'excuse pas tout, je le sais très bien, mais je sais aussi que tu comprends. Qu'aurais-tu fais si James était parti, pendant cinq ans ? _

_Moi, je suis mort intérieurement. C'est pour ça que mon comportement a changé._

_Je t'en supplie Lily, j'ai besoin que tu me pardonnes... Ne serait-ce que pour James, je sais qu'il m'en veut beaucoup. Tant que tu es triste, il l'est aussi._

_Pardon, Lil's..._

_Sirius._

Il emprunta la chouette de James avec sa permission et envoya sa lettre. Puis il se glissa dans son lit et s'endormit. Il fut réveillé par des pas dans l'escalier, une heure plus tard. Quelqu'un frappa et il se leva, non sans difficultés, pour aller ouvrir.

- Lily... dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle avait sa lettre dans la main, et elle pleurait.

Sans parler, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra. Cela leur suffit pour se comprendre.

Et Lily repartit.

Le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla, sa première idée fut de sauter sur Remus et James pour les réveiller. Sauf que quand il essaya de se lever, il s'aperçut que deux silhouettes le regardaient...

- A bas Sirius ! Hurla James en sautant sur son ami.

- Tu pensais encore qu'être l'ami de James ne présentait que des avantages ? Lui demanda Remus d'une voix endormie.

- Non, mais je croyais que pour le premier jour, il m'épargnerait !

- C'est ne pas bien me connaître, conclut James en jetant un coussin à la tête de Sirius.

Celui-ci n'eut pas la force de se venger. Il prit sa douche en dix minutes, s'habilla en quelques secondes et cria en sortant du dortoir :

- Je vous laisse les gars, j'ai des choses à faire !

Il descendit dans la Salle Commune avec une longue avance par rapport aux autres élèves, et grimpa les escaliers des dortoirs des filles. Il connaissait déjà le stratagème, mais se força de se convaincre qu'il était une fille. Au bout de trois essais, il parvint enfin au dortoir de Megan. Il gratta doucement à la porte, et Lily lui ouvrit, souriante. Quand elle eut enfin réalisé qui c'était, elle s'effaça et appela Megan. Celle-ci était déjà prête, et toujours aussi belle. Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient été joliment coiffés par Kate, et ses yeux bleus, soulignés d'un trait d'eye-liner, brillaient.

- On va faire un tour ? Proposa le jeune homme.

Sans parler, elle prit la main de Sirius et l'entraîna avec elle. Ils s'assirent aux mêmes places que le soir d'avant, et Sirius murmura :

- Je crois que j'ai réparé mes erreurs.

- Il en reste une, Sirius, une seule.

- Je sais. Megan, pardonne-moi. Il y a des années, je t'ai fait la promesse de ne jamais t'oublier. Je ne l'ai pas tenue. Mais aujourd'hui, je me suis quand même souvenu de toi. Je me suis rappelé que sans tes yeux pour éclairer ma route, je n'avance plus. Que sans ta main pour me guider dans le noir, je reste planté là. Que j'ai besoin de toi.

- Mais je suis revenue. Et je suis là pour éclairer ta route.

- Je t'aime, Megan Jones.

- Et je t'aime, Sirius Black.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Puis, pris d'un doute, il demanda :

- C'est vrai ?

- Ouais. Malgré que tu sois complètement stupide, incroyablement incompréhensible et terriblement lunatique, je t'aime. Mais toi, tu m'aimes ?

- Plus que tout. Même si tu es terriblement parfaite, et que parfois c'est insupportable, je t'aime.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avait retrouvé Sirius Black comme elle l'avait laissé, fidèle à lui-même.

Il avait retrouvé Megan, celle qu'il avait toujours aimée...

Sa vie recommençait. En mieux.

Voilà, à dans une semaine pour le prochain chapitre ! Je vous rassure, ce n'est qu'un passage de bonheur, Megan n'en a pas fini avec les ennuis... La vie de Sirius recommence, comme je dis, et bien, ce n'est que le début ! ;)

**Nanou**, ne t'inquiète pas va, je ne vais jamais trop vite en besogne...


	4. When everything's dark

Hi everyone !

J'ai conscience d'avoir vraiment beaucoup de retard, mais je promets de publier au moins un oui deux autres chapitres avant ce week-end. Juré !

Au passage, je trouve ce chapitre vraiment MAUVAIS, mais bon, je vous avoue qu'il est indispensable... =S Alors désolée de vous infliger ça...

Merci beaucoup d'être là, merci infiniment à **ayumihashimoto**, qui me soutient et qui m'aide, et je vous avoue que c'est sûrement grâce à elle si vous avez la joie de me voir publier un peu plus régulièrement... =) !

Merci aussi à **marion86**, **Ayanah**, **pride-and-prejudiceee **et **Tiickel **pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

P.S : Le tire du chapitre est une phrase de la chanson " Lord is it mine " de Supertramp... Que j'aime beaucoup :)

**When everything's dark and nothing seems right...**

Megan était blottie dans les bras de Sirius, qui les yeux fermés, semblait être sur le point de s'endormir.

Une heure était déjà passée depuis la sonnerie annonçant le début de la matinée, mais le tout jeune couple n'avait pas bougé, préférant la compagnie des oiseaux que celle de leurs camarades excités... Ils étaient assis sous "l'arbre des Maraudeurs", qui avait pris ce nom très naturellement, car les trois garçons avaient découvert l'endroit, et avaient gravé leurs noms sur le tronc.

La douce fraîcheur du mois de novembre enveloppait la jeune fille, mais Sirius était une agréable source de chaleur... Autour d'eux c'était simplement le calme et le silence, aucun mouvement ne venait troubler leur repos. Sirius s'endormit très naturellement, sans aucun bruit, les bras serrés autour de Megan, qui ne tarda pas à suivre.

Ils se réveillèrent une heure plus tard, et Megan murmura avec un sourire :

- On va en cours ?

- Non.

Megan sourit.

- Tu sais, j'aimerais bien rester là, mais je crois que ça va pas être possible...

- Pourquoi ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille tourna la tête, et Sirius suivit son regard.

- Ah, ouais... Effectivement... admit-il dans un chuchotement.

Une silhouette s'approchait vers eux, qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître : Dumbledore.

Contre toute attente, il souriait.

- Jeunes gens, je crois savoir que vous devriez être en cours, n'est-il pas vrai ?

Megan rougit, coupable, mais Sirius se contenta d'un léger rire.

- Megan et moi avions besoin de nous retrouver un peu. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé...

- Je crois que vous avez bien fait, monsieur Black. Personne ne vous en voudra d'avoir manqué une journée de cours, après tout. Pensez seulement à rentrer au château ce soir, que vos amis ne s'inquiètent pas... Miss Jones, vous pourrez passer dans mon bureau après dîner ? J'ai quelques mots à vous dire.

Elle acquiesça, et le directeur les laissa, retournant vers le château en sautillant.

- Étrange, un directeur qui laisse ses élèves manquer les cours... commenta la jeune fille.

- Et qui sautille, ajouta Sirius. J'ai toujours su qu'il était fou. Tu sais pourquoi il veut te voir ?

Megan secoua la tête.

- Pas du tout... On verra bien ce soir ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

Ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, et Megan abandonna Sirius pour aller vers ses amies.

- Meg, tu crois que tu as fait le bon choix ? Lui demanda Lily après quelques minutes de conversation.

- Je crois qu'il a changé. J'ai retrouve Sirius Black, le vrai. Même si l'autre n'a pas totalement disparu...

- Tu as peur qu'il redevienne comme avant ?

Megan acquiesça.

- Je le sens, que ça va arriver. Mais je n'ai aucune solution pour éviter ça.

- Profites-en tant que ça va, conseilla Lily avec sagesse.

Megan sourit.

- Je compte bien en profiter, depuis le temps que j'attends ça ! s'exclama-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

Lily sourit, et Megan recommença à manger.

Elle et Sirius passèrent un bon moment à se demander s'ils devraient retourner en cours l'après-midi... Finalement, ils décidèrent que rater une journée de cours n'était pas si grave. Ils reprirent leur place habituelle près du lac, Megan blottie dans les bras de Sirius, les yeux fermés, heureuse.

Ils n'entendaient que le bruit des professeurs qui parlaient à travers les fenêtres ouvertes, et quand la cloche sonna la fin des cours, ils ne bougèrent pas.

Silencieux, ils pensaient à eux. À leurs retrouvailles tant attendues, après tant d'années passées loin l'un de l'autre...

Ils dinèrent avec leurs amis, puis Megan abandonna Sirius pour monter dans le bureau du directeur. Elle fut pas mal embêtée lorsqu'elle arriva devant la statue qui lui demanda un mot de passe.

- Suçacides, fit une voix masculine derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour saluer son directeur, qui l'invita à monter.

Elle pénétra dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore avec un certain respect.

Il contourna son bureau et s'assit derrière, intimant à Megan de faire de même. Elle s'assit donc sur un confortable fauteuil et concentra toute son attention sur le vieil homme.

S'ensuivit une discussion assez longue sur le niveau de Megan en différentes matières, et elle dut répéter un grand nombre de fois qu'elle prenait des cours par correspondance et que tout se passait très bien. Enfin, le directeur aborda le sujet qui le préoccupait.

- Miss Jones, je voudrais savoir quelles ont été les raisons qui vous ont poussée à manquer cinq années de cours, dit Dumbledore calmement.

Le jeune fille ne broncha pas. Elle s'y attendait et avait préparé sa réponse.

- Vous devez me promettre de ne rien dire... Il n'y a que mes amis qui sont au courant de la situation, mais le seul à savoir tout dans les moindres détails, c'est Sirius...

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour tenir ma langue, assura le directeur.

- Bien. Il se trouve que Jasper Black n'est pas mon vrai père. Ça, mes amis sont au courant. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai du m'enfuir. Bellatrix l'a appris, je ne sais pas comment, mais Vous-Savez-Qui a envoyé une équipe de Mangemorts pour nous tuer, moi et maman. Parce que cela tarit la réputation des Black.

- Et monsieur Black, je veux dire Sirius, est au courant de tout ça ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Je ne crois pas que vous ayez bien fait de le lui dire...

- C'était mon meilleur ami, monsieur. Et aujourd'hui bien plus que ça. Il a toute ma confiance, rétorqua froidement Megan.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, l'air assez peu convaincu.

- Bien. Vous pouvez redescendre, Mrs Jones.

Megan allait tourner la poignée, quand un toussotement lui fit tourner la tête.

- Juste une dernière chose, reprit le vieil homme. Pourquoi vous appelez-vous Jones, et pas Black ?

- Justement... Ma mère ne voulait pas que j'ai un nom qui ne m'appartienne pas. Elle a donc demandé à ce que j'aie le sien.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, et Megan sortit du bureau, un peu chamboulée par toutes ces questions. Sirius l'attendait en bas, faisant les cent pas, l'air un peu soucieux. Il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et la prit dans ses bras.

- Il voulait savoir pourquoi j'étais partie, murmura simplement la jeune fille.

- C'est fini tout ça maintenant. Tu es de retour, rien ne compte plus.

Megan eut un sourire : Sirius était très fort pour faire lui faire oublier les souvenirs, et simplement la ramener au présent.

Tracy avait tout saisi de la charmante scène qui venait de se dérouler, et elle était furieuse. Furieuse d'avoir pu être larguée aussi facilement, et surtout pour une fille comme Megan. Elle décida que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça...

Elle passa devant les cuisines rageusement et hurla à la nature morte qui couvrait l'entrée de sa Salle Commune de la laisser passer. Il est bien connu que la colère rend un peu idiot, et elle mit un certain temps à se rappeler que pour passer il fallait demander gentiment au tableau... ( et oui, que voulez-vous, chez les Poufsouffle, la gentillesse prône... ). Tracy prit sur elle pour se calmer et demander poliment au tableau de la laisser passer, et ce dernier s'ouvrit, découvrant une salle carrée remplie d'énormes poufs jaunes. Des tentures de la mêmes couleurs étaient accrochées au mur, et de longs tunnels ronds menaient aux dortoirs.

Quand Tracy Sanders entra dans la pièce, tout le monde se tut. Lorsqu'elle était de mauvaise humeur, il ne valait mieux pas être dans le coin... La jeune fille se dirigea comme une furie vers sa meilleure amie, Kelly O'Brien. Celle-ci, sentant le danger arriver à plein nez, se leva et devança la blonde : elle la prit par le bras et l'emmena dans leur dortoir.

- Vas-y Tracy, maintenant tu peux exploser...

Et la jeune fille fondit en larmes.

- C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! ÇA NE SE PASSERA PAS COMME ÇA ! JE REFUSE QUE CETTE IDIOTE PRENNE MA PLACE !

Elle hurla encore pendant un petit moment, faisant trembler les vitres, avant de se calmer et, par la même occasion, de fondre en larmes...

- T'inquiète pas ma chérie, murmura Kelly vengeresse, on va arranger ça... La petite Jones va souffrir...

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Megan se dirigeait vers les cachots pour son cours de Potions, quand quelqu'un la saisit par le bras.

- Tracy... Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Ce que je veux ? Sirius. Et tu verras que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

Megan fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

- Si tu ne quittes pas Black, je dis à tout Poudlard que...

La suite se termina dans un chuchotement à peine audible. Les yeux de Megan s'emplirent de peur, et elle murmura :

- Personne ne te croira... Tu... Tu n'as pas de preuves !

Une légère inquiétude perçait dans la voix de la jeune fille, et Tracy Sanders eut un sourire mauvais.

- Juste une série de photos... Tu as 24 heures.

Megan ne pouvait pas y croire. Pas... ça ! Comment Tracy Sanders pouvait être au courant ? Le visage de la jeune fille pâlit, et quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle avait 24 heures pour larguer Sirius. Cette nouvelle lui fit un grand choc.

Autant se dépêcher... Elle continua sa route vers les cachots et se fit accueillir sévèrement par le professeur Slughorn, qui détestait les retards. Elle trouva une place à côté de Lily, qui devina tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Megan, tout va bien ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est... passager.

La jeune fille n'en dit pas plus, et Lily n'osa pas insister. Mais quand les yeux de la brune se remirent à briller, son amie refusa de la laisser comme ça.

- Professeur, est-ce qu'on peut sortir une minute ?

Slughorn détourna la tête de son tableau, jeta un regard vers la table des filles et eut un grand sourire quand il comprit que c'était Lily qui avait formulé la demande. Bien évidemment, il accepta.

La rousse traîna son amie à l'extérieur de la salle.

- Megan, raconte-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La brune prit une grande inspiration, tentant de retenir ses larmes... Mais elle se mirent à couler toutes seules... Lily prit son amie dans ses bras et Megan sanglota un moment contre son épaule.

Quand elle se reprit, ce fut pour dire :

- Je dois larguer Sirius. Sanders m'a obligée... Elle a fait du chantage, et je ne peux pas refuser...

Megan fondit définitivement en larmes, et Lily ne sut pas quoi faire.

- Meg... Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Sirius et toi, c'est... c'est le couple parfait, je veux dire, tu es la seule personne qui aie réussi à le changer !

- Je n'ai pas le choix, Lily. Expliqua Megan entre deux sanglots. Je pourrais prendre le risque, parce que je ne suis pas totalement sûre qu'elle ait des preuves, mais... C'est trop gros.

Lily se tut. Les mêmes pensées traversaient leurs deux esprits en ce moment-là : Pour être heureux, il faut en payer le prix. Mais Megan payait cher...

- Remus, tu crois que Megan va bien ? Je m'inquiète, ça fait déjà 10 minutes qu'elles sont parties...

- Aaaah, Sirius, tu m'énerves ! s'écria Remus le plus discrètement possible. Ça fait vingt fois que tu me répètes la même chose ! Alors de un, non, elles ne sont sans doute pas mortes, et de deux, Meg est avec Lily, donc elle va bien. Conclusion : laisse-moi bosser !

Sirius baissa les yeux, coupable, et demanda d'une voix confuse :

- Remus... Tu m'en veux ?

Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel et sourit :

- Tu simules très bien Patmol... se moqua Remus.

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire et récoltèrent un regard furieux de leur professeur de Potions. La couleur verdâtre de leur potion ( qui aurait dû être orange... ) leur valut également quelques rouleaux de parchemin en plus à faire pour le lendemain.

Sirius commença à vraiment s'inquiéter lorsque la sonnerie de fin du cours retentit, mais une seconde après les filles réapparurent. Sirius se jeta sur Megan et la pressa de questions ; le jeune fille éclata de rire, et seule Lily remarqua qu'elle se forçait.

James et Kate, qui avaient été placés à l'autre bout de la salle, rejoignirent le petit groupe, apparemment au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Je vais la tuer ! s'écria Kate. Cette fille est vraiment insupportable !

- Qui ça ? Demanda Lily avec curiosité.

- Tracy Sanders, grogna James avec une apparente mauvaise humeur. Elle vient de passer deux heures à pleurnicher sur son sort... Et à jurer qu'elle se vengerait. J'ai cru que j'allais l'étrangler !

- J'imagine que Kate t'en a empêché ? Devina Remus avec un petit sourire.

La concernée confirma... Kate était d'un naturel très calme, et heureusement, sinon on aurait pu affirmer que Tracy n'aurait pas fait long feu...

Megan murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Sirius, et ils disparurent tous les deux au bout du couloir... Lily savait déjà ce qui allait arriver.

- Megan, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda Sirius, son inquiétude grandissant.

- Sirius... Je t'en prie, ne me juge pas... Ce que je vais faire, je ne l'ai pas choisi, on m'y a obligé. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, sinon... Je risquerais d'avoir des problèmes... Mais...

Le jeune fille dut reprendre une grande inspiration, mais ses larmes coulèrent quand même... Elle n'y pouvait rien. Sirius effleura sa joue humide sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas chercher à me comprendre. Je t'aime, tu sais. Mais je dois te quitter, Sirius.

Il resta un instant silencieux, puis répondit dans un murmure :

- Laisse-moi seulement t'embrasser une dernière fois.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il s'empara de ses lèvres avec ferveur. Ce fut un baiser mouillé de larmes, autant celles de Megan que celles de Sirius... Personne ne pouvait se vanter de l'avoir un jour vu pleurer... Sinon Megan.

Elle se détacha de l'étreinte de celui qu'elle aimait et disparut, tentant de cacher ses larmes.

La première personne sur qui elle tomba fut, pour son grand malheur, Tracy Sanders.

- Donne-moi toutes le photos que tu as, Sanders. Lui et moi, c'est fini.

La Poufsouffle eut un sourire satisfait et sortit de sa poche une série de photos. Elle tendit la main et Megan les lui arracha sans un mot ni un regard. Elle partit, furieuse.

Elle monta en courant dans son dortoir, bousculant au passage James, qui tenta de l'arrêter. Mais elle devait se débarrasser des photos... à peine entrée dans la pièce, elle se barricada dans son lit, rideaux fermés, et jeta les plus de sorts de protection possible. Et enfin, elle brûla les photos.

- Lily, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait en parler à Dumbledore ? Ça fait déjà deux jours qu'elle n'a pas bougé, murmura Kate avec anxiété.

La rousse ne répondit pas. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur Sirius, qui ratait tous les Cognards depuis le début de l'entraînement.

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient vu proposer par Remus de les garçons qui s'entraînaient, et attirées par le beau temps, elles avaient accepté. À présent, elles étaient installées à mi-hauteur dans les gradins, et regardaient Sirius, incapable de renvoyer correctement un Cognard... Lui qui était habituellement un batteur redoutable.

Kate ne renouvela pas sa question, absorbée par ce qui se passait plus bas. Le jeune homme venait de jeter sa batte par terre, de dépit et de rage.

- James, je ne peux plus continuer. Prends quelqu'un d'autre pour le prochain match, où l'équipe risque de perdre...

Le regard du capitaine se durcit et ses yeux trouvèrent à se poser sur la fenêtre du dortoir des filles, que l'on apercevait au loin. Il répondit en hochant la tête :

- Si tu es sûr de ne pas en être capable, je prendrais quelqu'un. Sirius, je sais que c'est dur, mais essaie de l'oublier... Tu n'as pas le choix.

- Je ne peux pas ! Si elle m'avait largué tout simplement, je crois que ça irait, mais personne ne l'a vue depuis deux jours, et elle a dit qu'on l'avait obligée à me quitter...

James poussa un soupir de tristesse. Personne n'allait bien ici.

Lily tourna la tête vers Kate et assura :

- Ce soir, je vais voir Dumbledore.

Kate approuva la décision et, rassurée, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus. Le lycanthrope semblait soucieux.

- Ce n'est pas pour Megan que je m'inquiète, murmura-t-il. C'est pour Sirius. C'est grâce à elle qu'il a changé, mais maintenant, vous ne pensez pas qu'il peut redevenir comme avant ?

Lily secoua la tête.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Sirius a enfin compris ce qu'il avait perdu la dernière fois. Et je ne crois pas qu'il ait très envie de recommencer.

Remus sembla partager l'avis de Lily puisqu'il ne répondit rien, se contenant comme à son habitude de réfléchir silencieusement.

Après le repas, Lily se rendit dans le bureau du directeur, accompagnée de Sirius, qui avait longuement hésité mais avait fini par accepter. Ils essayèrent tous les mots de passe qui leur vinrent à l'esprit, mais pas un instant l'un d'eux ne pensa à un nom de friandise... Jusqu'à ce qu'une Lily intelligente se souvienne de la première fois qu'elle était montée ici, cinq ans auparavant...

- Sirius ! C'est un nom de sucrerie ! Cria-t-elle.

Après cette soudaine illumination, il leur fallut encore une vingtaine de minutes pour trouver le bon mot de passe, et enfin ils pénétrèrent dans l'escalier avec soulagement.

Sirius frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit lorsqu'une voix de l'autre côté leur ait dit d'entrer.

- Tiens, quelle bonne surprise ! S'exclama Dumbledore en souriant. Mrs Evans, et Mr Black. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Lily allait ouvrir la bouche mais Sirius la devança.

- Megan est enfermée dans son lit depuis deux jours. Elle ne mange pas, ne boit pas, ne sort pas. Elle est en train de se laisser mourir.

Le jeune homme, pensant choquer un minimum son directeur, fut passablement étonné par sa réponse.

- Je sais, Mr Black. Des elfes de maison passent trois fois par jour, et dans leur immense bonté d'âme ils lui montent son repas.

- Je me moque que des elfes s'occupent d'elle, s'énerva Sirius, je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez conditionner le fait qu'une jeune fille tout juste majeure s'enferme et se laisse mourir.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Dumbledore ne dit rien et Sirius eut un petit sourire satisfait. Profitant de la faiblesse de son aîné, il reprit.

- Megan a été menacée, c'est évident. J'ai une petite idée de la personne, mais je ne peux pas l'affirmer avec certitude. Toujours est-il que...

- Monsieur Black, je vous trouve bien arrogant... Vous pensez que Miss Jones a été menacée car vous n'êtes pas capable d'accepter le fait qu'elle vous ait quitté ?

- Quoi ? Mais je...

- Apprenez la modestie, Black, le coupa froidement Dumbledore.

Agacée, Lily prit parti pour son meilleur ami.

- Sirius n'est pas arrogant, monsieur, Megan l'aime encore. Elle se laisse dépérir parce qu'on l'a obligée à le quitter. Aucun rapport avec la modestie de Sirius. Maintenant, si vous ne pouvez rien faire, nous n'allons pas vous embêter plus longtemps. Bonne nuit !

Lily prit le bras de Sirius et l'entraîna dehors, furieuse. À peine furent-ils sûrs de ne plus pouvoir être entendus que Sirius explosa.

- On ne peut pas laisser Megan comme ça ! C'est quoi son problème au juste, à Dumbledore ?

Lily ne répondit pas, laissant son meilleur ami hurler.

- Je me moque de ce que dit ce vieux fou, je vais aller voir McGonagall. Elle, au moins, elle saura quoi faire !

Le jeune homme n'eut pas plus de succès avec son professeur de Métamorphoses. Elle lui affirma qu'elle partageait son avis mais qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre l'idée de Dumbledore.

Sirius termina la journée de mauvaise humeur et épuisé. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire...

Merci d'avoir lu ! =)

Pour le prochain chapitre, je prévois de changer complètement d'idée, et de me détourner le temps de quelques pages de ce joli couple que font Megan et Sirius... Je ne suis vraiment pas motivée à écrire des trucs déprimants en ce moment ^^

A très vite !


	5. Life is so wonderful

Bonjour à tous ! Alors, je tiens à vous prévenir tout de suite, ce chapitre est un peu spécial... Même si j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Il est aussi très court, mais désolée, je l'ai écrit en très peu de temps, pour vous faire patienter !

C'est donc le début d'un certain couple, vous allez très vite deviner qui... Le seul problème est que ce chapitre ne suit pas du tout la chronologie initiale de l'histoire, et pour cause, il se passe en été, juste avant la septième année. Mais bon, une fois que vous aurez réalisé ça, j'espère que ça ne posera pas de problème ! ^^

En tout cas, bonne lecture !

**Life is so wonderful...**

16 juillet 1977.

Kate, les yeux encore endormis, s'assit en face de son oncle, qui lui sourit et lui jeta le journal par-dessus la table. Les quelques clients de l'hôtel qui étaient déjà levés regardaient cet homme étrange avec curiosité. À vrai dire, il était habillé un peu bizarrement et sa coiffure faisait beaucoup penser à celle d'Elvis Presley...

La jeune fille attrapa le journal et commença à parcourir les pages, lisant en diagonale, cherchant des nouvelles intéressantes, quand elle tomba sur la rubrique mortuaire...

Et un nom la frappa. Laïla Lupin.

En remontant dans sa chambre, elle saisit un morceau de parchemin, et sortit son hibou de sa cage. Il était grand temps de lui confier une mission.

16 juillet 1977.  
Kate Wilson à Remus Lupin.

C'est notre dernier été avant que toutes ces années disparaissent... C'est sûrement bien plus dur pour toi que pour nous.

Toutes ces années tous ensemble... Remus, ça fait maintenant six ans que je te connais, six ans qu'on fait les mêmes conneries, les mêmes bals débiles, les mêmes véritables fêtes made in Gryffondor... Après tant d'années, tu peux me faire confiance. Je sais qu'en temps normal, Sirius aurait été là pour t'épauler, mais je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il s'en soit rendu compte. En fait, je crois être la seule à l'avoir remarqué... Ce simple nom en bordure d'une page, c'était discret mais je me suis posée des questions... Et je me suis rappelée que tu m'avais parlé d'elle, un jour. J'espère que tu tiens le coup, sache que si tu as besoin de parler je suis là et je le serai toujours. Tu peux compter sur moi à toute heure,

Kate.

17 juillet 1977.  
Remus Lupin à Kate Wilson.

Je ne sais pas comment tu as vu ça... Effectivement; c'était discret.

Avant tout, tu dois savoir que ma mère était internée depuis des années en hopital psychiatrique. Je la voyais quelquefois, rarement, mais sa mort m'a beaucoup touché... Car je sais qu'elle me reconnaissait lorsque j'allais la voir, et malgré tout je l'aimais.

Ça me touche énormément que tu l'aies remarqué et que tu t'en sois préoccupée...

Je tiens le coup, malgré tout. Mais merci.

Je m'en voudrais si tu pensais que je cherchais à changer de sujet, mais comment se passent tes vacances ?

Remus.

20 juillet 1977.  
Kate Wilson à Remus Lupin.

Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à répondre, mais j'ai assez peu de temps libre entre les visites, les restaurants, les randonnées... Mon oncle et ma tante m'ont emmenée en Italie, il fait monstrueusement chaud, surtout par rapport au climat glacial de Poudlard... Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer, c'est un pays absolument passionant !

Et toi, comment ça se passe... ?

Kate.

21 juillet 1977.  
Remus Lupin à Kate Wilson.

Ah, l'Italie et les beaux garçons...Oui, tu dois sans doute passer de très bonnes vacances. Personnellement je suis en Espagne chez une tante, c'est le pays de ma mère et c'est là qu'à lieu l'enterrement dans quelques jours. Je ne sors quasiment jamais, ma tante a trop peur que je me fasse agresser... Des fois les adultes, c'est un peu fou.

Merci d'être là, tes lettres me font très plaisir, même si je préfèrerai que tu sois là en chair et en os... Tu me manques,

Remus.

Remus faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, attendant avec une impatience non contenue la prochaine lettre de Kate... Il était en train de se demander s'il n'était pas allé trop loin quand un hibou frappa au carreau. Remus se jeta sur lui, manquant lui arracher des plumes, et décacheta fébrilement la lettre.

22 juillet 1977  
Kate Wilson à Remus Lupin.

Oui, l'Italie c'est sympa, mais je ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça aux Italiens... Les Anglais me suffisent largement ! Et puis, j'ai déjà des vues sur quelqu'un que je ne lâcherai pas...

Et toi, tu peux parler, l'Espagne... Le pays des jolies filles !

Réponds vite, tu me manques aussi.

Kate.

Le jeune homme eut un léger sourire et s'empressa de répondre.

Kate tentait de convaincre son oncle et sa tante de rentrer à l'hôtel avant d'aller au restaurant, mais ceux-ci restaient inflexibles : ils n'auraient plus le temps de ressortir s'ils prenaient le temps de rentrer ! La jeune fille commençait donc à désespérer sérieusement, sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de recevoir un hibou dans un restaurant Moldu, quand elle se souvint qu'à Rome comme à Londres il y avait un côté sorcier...

Enthousiasmée, et presque sûre de pouvoir faire changer les deux adultes d'avis, elle suggéra l'idée à son oncle. D'abord peu enclin à changer leurs plans, il finit par plier sous les arguments de Kate, et elle s'occupa de tout arranger. Elle réfléchit un instant puis décida de lancer un sortilège de détection des sorciers dans la rue. Son idée fut récompensée : un couple à l'apparence tout à fait normale se révéla être un couple de sorciers, qui eurent l'air étonnés mais plutôt amusés lorsqu'elle vint leur demander comment passer "de l'autre coté". Les deux jeunes gens lui indiquèrent un bar et la tante de la jeune fille s'occupa de les perdre une bonne douzaine de fois avant qu'ils ne découvrent enfin la petite terrasse qui, de la même manière que l'arrière cour du Chaudron Baveur, les menait au Rome sorcier.

Emerveillés, les deux Moldus ne regrettèrent pas leur choix, et en quelques minutes ils purent dénicher un petit restaurant très sympathique. Et Kate eut la joie de voir arriver un hibou...

23 juillet 1977  
Remus Lupin à Kate Wilson.

Dans ce cas, si les Italiens ne t'intéressent pas, je suis obligé de te dire que les Espagnoles ne sont pas mon genre. Comme toi, je reste fidèle à mon pays, et mieux que ça à mon école... Tu n'en sauras pas plus ou tu devinerais de qui je parle...

Je suis à Londres le 31 juillet, est-ce que tu y seras ? Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de te voir.

Remus.

Ce soir-là, Kate s'endormit avec un grand sourire. Et la certitude de devoir être à Londres le 31 juillet.

_31 juillet 1977, Chemin de Traverse.  
_

La jeune fille avait mis des heures à se préparer, et elle était resplendissante. Vêtue simplement d'un jean clair et d'un débardeur blanc, son maquillage très dicret lui conférait un air heureux. Simplement. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en un chignon qui tenait avec un crayon, et quelques mèches retombaient devant ses yeux, qu'elle remettait savamment en place derrière ses oreilles toutes les cinq minutes.

Elle avait rendez-vous avec Remus à Green Park, et ils avaient convenu de passer la journée uniquement du côté Moldu.

Remus n'avais jamais visité cette partie là de la ville, et Kate connaissait Londres comme sa poche. Elle se ferait un plaisir de l'emmener dans les endroits les plus beaux et les plus connus.

Remus avait passé des heures à se demander quelle chemise il allait mettre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin pour une blanche unie, très simple mais qui le mettait particulièrement en valeur grâce au tissu un peu transparent...

Une demie-heure avant le rendez-vous, il était déjà dans Green Park, assis sur un banc, observant les passants... De nombreuses jeunes filles lui adressèrent de grands sourire, auxquels il répondit poliment, sans être abusif.

Quand enfin Kate était arrivée, un grand sourire avait illuminé son visage. Comme à son habitude, elle était magnifique.

- Remus ! Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec bonne humeur tout en lui faisant la bise.

- Mieux depuis que tu es là, répondit-il seulement.

Alors la jeune fille sourit, puis prit le bras du jeune homme et l'entraîna avec elle.

- Alors, début du programme : Kenwood House. Avant que tu ne me demandes ce que c'est, je t'explique : Imagine une colline, sur laquelle est perchée un immense manoir... Façade blanche, grandes fenêtres, et tout ce qui va avec. Et à l'intérieur, une immense bibliothèque et une collection très rare de Rembrandt, Vermeer, Turner et autres grands artistes...

Les yeux de Remus se mirent à briller d'avidité, et il s'exclama, conquis :

- Let's go ! Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux !

Remus n'avais jamais quitté son village quand il était enfant, et l'orphelinat miteux dans lequel il était placé n'organisait pas de sorties... L'idée qu'il avait de la "civilisation" était uniquement basée sur les livres qu'il avait lu. Il découvrit avec curiosité le métro et sa grande complexité, puis le bus. Heureusement, avec Kate qui était comme chez elle dans cette grande ville, tout paraissait plus facile.

Le car les déposa en bas de la colline, devant l'entrée d'un petit chemin traversant une prairie, qui d'après Kate les mènerait à Kenwood House. Ils mirent une vingtaine de minutes à arriver en haut de la colline, et s'arrêtèrent tous les deux, émerveillés par ce qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Ils firent quelques pas pour s'approcher encore, et leurs deux visages s'ornèrent d'un sourire. Là, en bas, toute l'immensité de Londres s'étalait devant eux. Ils pouvaient voir les hautes tours dépasser, touchant les nuages, et les petites maisons de banlieue, loin dans la brume. Remus sentit la main de Kate frôler la sienne et il la prit, heureux de partager ce moment avec elle.

Après quelques merveilleuses minutes de contemplation de la ville au-dessous d'eux, il entraîna la jeune fille vers le manoir, tenant toujours sa main.

C'était un grand bâtiment blanc, immaculé, d'où entraient et sortaient quelques touristes, d'une grande porte en bois que les deux jeunes gens passèrent quelques instants plus tard.

D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la bibliothèque, dans laquelle ils entrèrent en silence. Époustouflé par la quantité impressionnante de livres que contenaient les immenses étagères, Remus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la bibliothèque de Poudlard n'atteindrait jamais ce niveau-là de magnificence et de perfection.

De grandes colonnes de marbre montaient jusqu'aux plafonds et des meubles anciens en marbre blanc donnaient à la pièce un aspect royal.

Après la bibliothèque, Kate, qui adorait l'art, se mit en tête de visiter toute la maison pour voir toutes les œuvres d'art exposées. Remus, d'abord enchanté, commença à désespérer quand au bout d'une heure il s'aperçut que le manoir était vraiment immense... Et qu'ils n'avaient visité qu'une vingtaine de pièces sur environ cent...

Il parvient à convaincre Kate de sortir prendre un peu l'air et visiter les jardins, et elle lui confia :

- J'ai d'autres plans... Kew Gardens, des jardins botaniques de plus de 120 hectares ! C'est un endroit absolument magnifique !

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Remus reprit la main de la jeune fille, qu'il avait lâché, et ils redescendirent la colline en courant, comme des enfants. Arrivés en bas, ils s'arrêtèrent et s'effondrèrent sur l'herbe, essoufflés. Mais riants.

Allongés côte à côte dans l'herbe, main dans la main, ils étaient deux à se demander si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Deux à penser que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Remus se tourna légèrement sur le côté, plongeant ses yeux bleu dans ceux de Megan. Avec ne facilité déconcertante, il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Se séparant de lui, Kate murmura un "Je t'aime " auquel Remus répondit par un long baiser, avant d'ajouter :

- Je t'aime aussi. Depuis si longtemps...

Ils terminèrent leur journée par la visite de Kew Gardens, nageant dans le bonheur, mais quand vint l'heure de se séparer, Kate laissa échapper quelques larmes.

- Dans trois jours, je reviens à Londres, et je veux qu'on aille visiter tous les musées, murmura Remus.

- On en a pour des jours et des jours ! Protesta Kate.

- Justement mon ange, justement, répondit simplement le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Il avait trouvé les mots justes... La jeune fille arrêta de pleurer et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Dans ce cas, à dans trois jours, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

_20 novembre 1977 ( retour à la chronologie normale )  
_

_Ce soir, Kate s'endort en se rendant compte à quel point elle est heureuse._

_Malgré toutes les complications qui arrivent dans sa vie en ce moment, elle se dit que finalement le bonheur, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. _

_Quelqu'un frappe très légèrement à la porte de la chambre, et la jeune fille ne peut retenir un sourire. Remus entre sans bruit, la porte grince à peine, et le jeune homme se glisse dans le lit, entourant Kate de son bras protecteur. Une douce chaleur enveloppe alors la jeune fille. Elle se tourne, pose un baiser sur les lèvres de Remus et referme les yeux. Elle peut se rendormir tranquille._

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit chapitre... Moi je le trouve sympa parce que y a QUE du bonheuuuur ! :D Et j'aime ça ^^ !

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui sont toujours là, et ne désespérez pas, Megan et Sirius reviennent bientôt !


End file.
